


【FATE/剑帝旧剑】困兽之痒

by spirkyou



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirkyou/pseuds/spirkyou
Summary: Cp：卢修斯X亚瑟+圆桌中心*R18*含有圆桌→亚瑟*原典设定：远征罗马为亚瑟所统治不列颠中期发生的事*私设：亚瑟俘虏了卢修斯，并带回不列颠





	【FATE/剑帝旧剑】困兽之痒

【1】

男人离开教堂的时候身上只穿了一件白袍，赤足步下覆着薄雪的石阶，他掌心的伤口本该在他迈出教堂大门之前就已经愈合如初，而此时却深深凿刻着皮肉，血滴随步履颠簸重重砸进雪里，好像要在石板上烫下一个小小的灼疤似的。

贝狄威尔皱起眉头，等不及男人离开教堂就想要冲上台阶检查他的伤势，而近卫官身侧戴兜帽的年轻人要理智得多，拽住了他栓剑的铁链。

“你可不受天主庇佑。”凯警告道。

“而他的信徒正在受难。”

“一如所有阳光普照的土地。”

，面对挚友的抱怨，凯只是轻轻弹了弹舌头，众所周知总管在宗教的问题上向来保持着无可挑剔的暧昧态度，他会在五朔节之前确定今年教会的收入和王国的拨款，凯自从做了文官便很少拔剑了，人们说国王这位义兄的剑锋生在他的舌尖上，他是那样一种男人，而兄弟会则表现出令人满意的缄默。

亚瑟终于踏出了属于教会财富的最后一阶石板，贝狄威尔捉起他的手腕，摊开他的掌心去查看那道伤口，不满地低声咕囔：“他们让你立下一个血誓。”

国王笑着拍了拍骑士的肩膀，颇有兴趣地端详自己掌心宝石项链一般渗着血珠的创口，好像为其估价：“看来我并不自信。”

“没伤到骨头，那已经够好了，回去我帮您止血。”凯牵来了三人的马，催促道：“您该带军队回城了，而现在我更想尽快让您穿上毛皮大衣和靴子，再喝点酒暖暖身子。”

“高兴点，贝狄威尔卿。”亚瑟赤足跨上马镫，“这是我们的胜利。”

他想起来什么，回味似地抚摸着爱马的鬃毛，又补充了一句：“是连胜。”

凯为他兄弟的宣言而大笑，贝狄威尔无可奈何地摇了摇头。亚瑟继承王位的这些年来很少表现得如此孩子气，更少做这次这般不稳妥的决定，于是玩笑中便多少有了些安抚的意味：他们都知道问题出在哪里，可亚瑟向教会以血誓做了担保，于是该有的忧虑和怨言便被人们一律压进心底了。一位王用自己的血和怒火征服了教会的顽固，难道他的诤臣还需要说些什么吗？

不列颠的大军是在夏末出征的，终于在冰封住这北国港口前携带胜利回到故土，而一如亚瑟所想，卡美洛城门紧闭，大主教穿着代表克己的白袍率领所有司铎站在城门迎接——更准确说阻拦王军入城。他们要求国王杀死自大洋彼岸带回的野兽，用叛教者的血来为军队开路。

我会用您的血来为军队开路。巴洛米底挑了一下自己的长枪，语调冷硬而缺乏耐心，兰斯洛特站在他身旁，轻声叹息，他们获得了斯瓦西谷的胜利，但是战士们受了伤，在漫长的海路上害了恶疾，士兵渴望回到家中休整，渴望获得一场荣耀的远征后所应得的报酬，长官们则会不惜以更多战争来实现他们的期望。

主教脸色苍白，但毫不退缩，顽强而沉默地望向男人。亚瑟露出笑容，它并不包含妥协，也无可深意去探索，仅仅是一个站立白茫茫的雪地中、站在他最锐利的枪与剑身前的、率领着一整支未散尽沙场上的血腥和戾气的军队的国王会露出的笑容，所应该露出的笑容。他举起手，示意巴洛米底放下枪，然后和主教交谈了几句，便转身带军在城外扎营。

交涉持续了近二十天，无人质疑它以何种结果告终，那是常胜之王又一场文质彬彬的战争罢了。

亚瑟走进俘虏的房间时，已经穿上了灰貂毛的斗篷，凯给他掌心的伤口上涂抹了一些草药烧成的灰烬来止血，而于止疼无益，不过国王总算尚可以去忍受它。

铜炉中燃烧着炭和咒术师精制以催眠安神的香料，散发出使人昏昏欲睡的焦甜味和热浪。亚瑟又走近了一些。

沉睡在毡毯间赤裸的活物轮廓会让人联想到一头豹子，男人伤得很重，上身缠绕着厚厚的绷带，未着镣铐，而一身无半分赘余的精练肌肉随着他的呼吸微微起伏，于是仅仅如此也看起来十足威胁了。

他拨开战俘深红的额发，用指尖抚弄这冰凉柔软的火焰，男人微微皱着眉，似乎被咒术的梦魇所困而难捱，或者是自肩头撕裂至他侧腹的那道骇人伤口作痛而不得好睡。男人很英俊，可总教人难以去纯粹的欣赏，每一寸皮肤带着地狱淬炼钢铁的腥锈气，覆盖着纯粹却残酷、愉快又傲慢的那样一种神色。

彼时亚瑟感到割裂般刺痛，此时在他指尖化成了温凉柔软的活人肌肤，于是他不得不去触碰男人颤动的喉结，收紧虎口去确认大动脉在掌心突突直跳，去品会一刹那的倨傲和痛楚。

他的每一块肌肉上仍残留着斩杀皇帝——或者他以为会置对方于死地——的触感，那样浓烈的凶戾、单纯至极的喜悦、无法言说的悲哀和能够彻底摧毁一个普通男人心智的杀伐，哪怕仅仅是回忆起来，也叫亚瑟王不由得感到眩晕。

诚然，梅林会说，那就是暴君的毒髓，您在罗马君主的血肉中如少年初次品酒般畅饮，自然为此受苦。

凯更加务实，用笔尖轻轻掻着自己的下巴：“他是昂贵的筹码，罗马非常富有，我们能将他的每一寸都卖上好价钱，然后匀三分之一给教会，剩下的用来犒劳士兵和补给这个长冬。”

说着总管眯了眯眼，望向窗外，平静地说：“您要带卢修斯·西贝流士回国，那不是我们的作风，我们签订休战书，接受铩骸，我们保留敌人的荣耀，将他视作领主接受上贡，他死了便赐给他的继承人王位……您知道，我们离开太久了，无论是战争还是卡美洛，陛下。”

“他自诩为地上之神，罗马的皇帝。”亚瑟想到那样一副光景，哑然失笑，“我又怎敢将他置作藩王。”

“您取得了胜利，于是您得到权柄。”

“正是我反对罗马的那一部分。”

自回忆中抽身，亚瑟见着手下凶兽的眼皮轻轻颤动，然后困乏地睁开半边，露出了两颗深紫色的眼珠。卢修斯望向他，又眨了眨眼，似乎没有完全清醒，使国王有了一瞬间的犹豫。

这一瞬间是致命的，上一秒仍然保持着平静困倦的神情，下一秒男人已经死死抓住了他的手腕，力道之大亚瑟毫不怀疑自己的腕骨已经碎裂，卢修斯的动作比他的痛楚产生更快，一如处于死地的野兽取人性命比其健全时甚至更来得迅猛，男人扬臂一扯，亚瑟发现自己已经被反扭着手按在地板上，全身各处涌上来撞击的钝痛感。而这不是结束，男人一手捉着他断裂的手臂按在背脊上，一手钳着他的后颈，同时干脆利落地猛力膝击他的小腿，骨头断裂的疼痛自手腕和右腿一齐传来，让亚瑟不禁闷哼了一声。

“皇帝。”他一动不动。

男人没有说话，只是低低伏在他身上喘着气，刚刚的一连串动作对他的身体带来了不小的负担，亚瑟自然知道卢修斯伤得有多重，喷洒在后颈的粗重吐息湿润了耳垂，觉得痒，便小小侧首去躲。这个动作刺激到了警觉的凶兽，他感到卢修斯的手紧了紧，而没有迎来想象中的下一次攻击，亚瑟便听见一串含糊黏着的咳嗽声，什么温热的液体淋下浸湿了他后背的袍子。

怕加重对方的伤势，他好生耐心，又问了一次：

“皇帝。”

卢修斯身子歪了歪，手上力道一松，整个人倒了下去。

亚瑟尽可能稳妥地用没受伤的左手扶起男人，发现他身前一片赤红，双目紧闭，软软歇在英王肩头，倒真像是安稳不过。

他吩咐门口的卫兵带医生来，然后把失去意识的卢修斯架回床上。这对他来说并不容易，血誓无疑对他整个人都造成了影响，被卢修斯捏碎的右腕扭向奇怪的角度，并非如被圣物划开的创口无法愈合，修复的速度却也被极度拖延。

男人的体温很高，烫得他那只无法愈合的左手发烧，又烧得他筋骨生燥。

亚瑟靠上床头，用牙咬下来药酒的瓶塞，深深啜饮了一口。

那个初冬，斯瓦西谷尽日阴云密布，空气湿润沉重，拖拽着士兵的衣摆，骑士冰冷的铠甲表面都凝结起细密的水珠。不列颠的国王以为自己杀了那头来自异国的头戴冠冕的赤红猛兽，可罗马的皇帝死了，卢修斯·西贝流士却活了下来。

亚瑟推开前来禀报的士官，大步迈入帐内，那里男人躺在一堆血污浸透的干草上，被劈裂的铠甲被医官小心地卸下，胸膛细弱起伏着，伤口骇人地外翻，嘴唇比百合花瓣更苍白。

亚瑟眯了眯眼，向着火堆用力挥去了剑上的血水，木炭发出嘶声爆裂开来，火花四溅。一时间无人说话，年迈的医官脸色苍白，他并不知道自己带回了敌军的皇帝，那是战争收尾的半段，罗马已溃不成军，只有少数人在负隅顽抗，而不列颠已经开始清理战场，治愈将士。

凯在一旁沉吟半晌，最后把难题揽到了自己身上：

“骑士不杀无力反抗之人。”

国王盯着缓慢燃烧的炭火：“听你说这句话，我很意外。”

“确实我会建议杀死他，西贝流士不是可以被劝降的男人。”

亚瑟看向他总管青灰色的眼睛，抿紧的唇微微启开，却终于未吐出追问。

当天深夜，亚瑟被尖叫惊醒，近卫官提着灯帮他穿上靴子和大衣，低声叙述那是俘虏的帐子，医官遭遇了袭击。

亚瑟赶到的时候，已经有人稳住了局面。

可能是因为太匆忙，兰马洛克没有带枪，仅仅使一把随身的细剑架着俘虏脖子，而同样负责守夜的他的弟弟单膝跪地，抓着卢修斯的头发把那后颈压在自己膝盖上保证他呼吸畅通。卢修斯的情况并不妙，或许是经过战斗，他的伤口绷开，急促地喘息着，肺部大概是受了伤，带着泡沫的血水顺着嘴角流下浸透了衣领。

“他没醒，我的王，大概只是本能反应。”兰马洛克以颔首替代行礼，手上的剑纹丝不动，“换绷带时他突然动了起来，差点扭断了医官的喉咙，幸好我正巧支使弟弟来这儿讨点伤寒的药，陛下，恕我直言，我们受伤的士兵不少，并没有医官可以被牺牲，您如果一定要保留他，该给他专派一位监护者。”

“我们不确定自己是否拥有杀死他的权力，陛下。”珀西瓦尔说。

国王面无表情地看着兄弟俩，然后露出一个难以察觉的笑容：“我会考虑你的建议，兰马洛克卿，祝愿我的骑士的伤寒早日康复。”

兰马洛克的表情变得不太自在，珀西瓦尔垂下了眼。

他质疑伯林诺之子们出现在皇帝帐中真正的目的，却并未忽视骑士的进谏，卢修斯的寝所被移到国王隔壁，一天三次的换药喂食由亚瑟亲自监督。似乎要做出保证一般，亚瑟让人在卢修斯帐中置了桌椅，他每日闲时便坐在桌前阅览卷宗，石脑油灯光线柔和，在白色的帐壁上投出国王修长的影子。

那是他们启程返回卡美洛的前一晚，加冕仪式后军队在海滩举行了庆功的宴会，贝狄威尔在战中伤得很重，却坚持亲自带人去巡视——亚瑟确实给出了死令，可即使是信奉诸神的军队也难以保证彻底避免对敌国的蹂躏掳掠，士兵们还未洗一身的凶戾，更何况还有大量美酒的催化，从来足以使最理智的男人释放心魔。

亚瑟心不在焉地啜着酒，异国的佳酿醇厚，他瞥见几个喝醉的男人抽抽搭搭地哭了起来，这向来不能怪人心软弱，他们刚刚结束了一场战争，每个人手上都沾了血，都背上了看不见的债单，等地狱中一个软弱又恶毒的使者去高声宣读。亚瑟隐约听见有人开始唱歌，但是昏暗的暮色里他并不能从上千人中一眼寻见是谁，有几个声音加入进去，男人们低沉的嗓子被浓雾和海风磨砺得遥远而嘶哑，那是不列颠一首关于雨水和死去的恋人的古旧民谣。

如果特里斯坦在的话，他会弹琴伴奏。而年轻的狮子并未参加这场战役，亚瑟需要有人坚守后防，且白手的伊索尔德目光那般热烈又哀伤。

亚瑟自以为十足体贴。

兰斯洛特却坚持同行。

这使国王深深去叹息，而他们又何必把话挑明。

他向凯交代了几句，凯没有喝多少饮料（身边的一众骑士已经酩酊大醉，东倒西歪，佩罗礼向亚瑟挥舞着杯子：“王，您应该好好尝尝这酒”），他总会提醒自己去保持足以洞察全场的清明。亚瑟披上一件濑兔毛的斗篷，尽量不引人注目地离开了宴会，向着浅滩走去。太阳刚刚彻底消失在海平线下，天边泛着柔和的柠檬黄、青色和深紫的尾霞，而确实已经入夜了，离开了灯火通明的营地后，他渐渐浸没入透明深蓝的夜色中，人群的喧闹变成了海风中难以察觉的呜咽杂音。

亚瑟抬起头，看到了浅滩中站立的男人，于是停下脚步。

湖中骑士一向和水景相称，而大海似乎太过旷阔了些，于是衬得那男人影子消瘦，像守望彼岸的一尊铜塑，他望见骑士深色的长发在海风中翻涌成一团云雾，于是眯了眯眼，又觉得看不透。

远处的男人转过身，朝着他的方向屈膝跪进了水中，把剑柄贴近自己的额头。

亚瑟竟然有了一丝犹豫，终于无可奈何地笑出声来，走向浅滩。

王军返回卡美洛后亚瑟借口伤口抱恙，请辞了王后的宴会。

他总以为有比自己更合适这些场合的人能去享乐，没有国王的注视，他们更能免去拘礼的枷锁。而兰斯洛特总以为担忧的，他会叹息，然后王国最高贵的女人会借着薄纱去抓住他的手，一遍遍抚摸他的掌心，似乎要安抚男人的疑虑与愧疚——没什么比陷于爱情的女人更坚强也更绝情的了，亚瑟偶尔会自嘲地想，更多地感到宽慰。

女魔术师检查了他立下血誓的伤口，上面沾着止血用的白色灰烬，她露出奇怪的笑容，摇了摇头。

于是国王也只得坐回柔软的丝绸靠垫里，他穿着立誓时那件雪白的单衣，用一只手摩挲着自己小指的骨节。

“这是血誓，我的王，作为异教徒，我无法去解除您对自己的信仰所发的誓。”女人笑着说，似乎是无足轻重的小事，“如果您带回卢修斯这件事损害了不列颠的荣耀，这伤口就会越来越深直到您流血而死，教会非常确信在这之前您、或者某个爱您和您的荣誉的人就会杀了他。”

“我想我都知道有谁。”

“您不是在预阻昏迷的皇帝伤害医官，而是防止一场荣耀的谋杀。”

“而我从没想过他活了下来。”

这是实话，或许是他凭本能避开了少许，或许是亚瑟指尖过于麻木没有去彻底确认剖皮破骨的手感，他竟然活了下来。国王偶尔会轻轻拨弄着昏迷中战俘的红发，而难以置信这竟然不是一个亡灵。

梅莉给了亚瑟一大杯紫罗兰酒，自己优雅地小口啜饮一杯掺了酒的茶：“这不怪你，亲爱的，我们去杀死一头龙之后也总是会小心地避开目光的，那毕竟是比人要拥有更多更庞大伟岸生命的兽，它的死亡如此庄严肃穆，使人类会产生罪恶的错觉。”

“我该愧疚吗？”他问。

“为自己活下来了吗？”女魔术师若有所思，“那么罗马的皇帝会加倍去愧疚。”

“他不会。”亚瑟笑起来，摇了摇头，“敬存活。”

“敬胜利。”

【2】

“你这漂亮的东西。”

金鳞蓝肩的巨兽用利爪撕裂了他的胸膛，皇帝喉口一甜，跌跌撞撞后退了几步，摔进一片暗沼之中。他的伤口被冰冷的毒水腐蚀，不得不拼命挣扎以浮上水面争取一口空气，而那龙就盘踞在沼地之上，伸着坚硬的鳞爪来扼紧猎物的喉咙。

“真是个漂亮的玩意儿。”龙用指尖挠着他的下巴，喃喃重复。

一只柔软又苦涩的碟，停留在他渴求空气的嘴唇上，轻而易举用薄薄的双翅打开牙关，把甜腥的花蜜灌进喉咙。他失去了呼吸，感到昏昏欲睡全身发软。

答那努斯大理石的双手撑开他挣扎的五指向后压去，暴露出他赤裸的胸膛，从龙所撕开的伤口剥开皮肉，检阅他每一根雪白的肋骨。

卢修斯睁开眼，用了好一会儿才勉强能够辨认眼前的事物，那不是蝴蝶，是一个人，与其说男人更接近于少年，有着微卷的金发和碧绿的眼瞳，嘴唇微微启开，似乎对所见抱有疑问的样子。

亚瑟·潘德拉贡确认他已经恢复了意识，稍稍支起身体，用袖口擦干净下巴，放下了手中的杯子。

“别急着动，我喂你喝了镇静的药。”

他感到每一根骨头都在隐隐作痛，肌肉松弛无力，顺着光源他望向窗外，透过浑浊的淡蓝色玻璃，隐约可见花楸木和莺爪花的枯枝覆盖着薄雪，天光苍白明亮。

“这里不是罗马。”他轻声说，惊奇于自己嗓音的嘶哑，顿了好一会儿，才问：“我睡了多久？”

“三个月。”

红龙这时没有身披铠甲，而是穿着一件单薄的长袍，外面披着杀死了某种猛兽后剥制的深色皮草，令他感到陌生却又毫无防备的一副模样。亚瑟站起身把盛药的银盘端走了，他听见门口传来非常轻的交谈声，亚瑟似乎在跟仆人交代些什么，听不清切。

室内很温暖，壁炉中燃烧着柴火不时发出微弱的碎裂声，散发着麝香和雪松的香味，除此之外还有一种奇怪的冰冷的野蛮的味道，或许是冬天，或许是不列颠。

国王关上门，走了回来，表情淡薄地俯视着他。

卢修斯看着他那副了无生趣的模样觉得想笑，也确实笑了。

“卢修斯·西贝流士……”

亚瑟喊出他的全名，似乎觉得惊奇，又迷惑，他突然伸手掐住他的下巴，力道毫无保留仿佛要掐碎颌骨。

卢修斯观察着他的行动，对方是一场战争的胜利者，是主宰者，他好奇对方要如何去主宰他的命运，或者如驯服野马那样去驾驭他人的命运。

冰凉的虎口卡住了他的颈动脉，红龙低下头又一次吻了他，却实在不好叫做一个吻，似乎要自制将猎物吞吃入腹的欲望，他感到克制的力度和对方微微颤抖的咬合肌，锋利光滑的犬齿逡巡于他的唇面，犹豫着刺入皮肉去翻搅。

他仰头回吻过去，让亚瑟尝到了血的味道。

如同被蜃景迷惑，而刚刚清醒，亚瑟把他死死按在枕头上，猛然拉开了距离，碧眼稍稍睁圆，露出不可置信的神情，而后叹息般阖起，放松了钳制，收回手抹去自己唇上的血珠。

“这是什么。”他问。

“是败北。”他回答。

自从神志清醒后，卢修斯的恢复速度就大大加快了，皇帝的体魄本就强壮，伤口不再重复撕裂，在医官的照料下开始愈结出骇人狰狞的疤痕，自肩头蜿蜒向腿根，无怪于国王认定自己下了死手。

卢修斯饶有兴致看着医官为自己换药，亚瑟坐在他五米开外的一把软椅上读一些封信，室内在炉火烘烤下让全副铠甲的国王看上去有些闷热，不过本人倒是并不在意，左手捏着裁信刀慢慢转动着，在桌面上留下无意识的划痕。

战争中一国之王被俘向来不是罕事，卢修斯虽未预见过自己竟有朝一日也有此般际遇，却更奇怪于英王的缄默：红龙似乎并不急着使他归顺或是作为政治筹码，仅仅是每日监守着他的伤口治愈，话不多，偶尔回答这病患的几个问题，大部分时候选择无视它们。

就比如此时此刻，亚瑟俯首认真听医官在他耳畔说的话，听了一会儿，点点头，医官行了一个礼，白色的袍脚垂到了亚瑟的鞋尖上，又被主人惶恐地拉起来，匆匆离开房间。

按照卢修斯清醒后这一个月来的惯例，亚瑟此时会再读一会儿信，然后把它们统统丢进壁炉，盯着摇曳的火焰出神，橙红的暖光把他的额发晕染成明亮的纯金色，那沉默的年轻领主整个人便好像一座镀金的石像，在卢修斯眼中了无生趣，惹人催眠。

今日却不一样，亚瑟拿着信走近他战俘床边，卢修斯靠着床沿，歪过头去笑着问：

“想要我为你做翻译？”

“凯爵爷已经给我誊抄了译本。”亚瑟坐到他的床沿，又往铜炉里撒了一把香料，“都是罗马的来信，信使们的船还停泊在近海，得不到回信他们不会离开。”

“那你的参谋官又怎么说？”

“不列颠并不是个富有的国家，我们需要金子。”

“那你准备怎么卖掉我，阿尔托斯，我相信拜访你的信使不止一位。”

亚瑟闻言几乎露出一个微笑：

“你没有儿子，卢修斯，就跟我一样。”

他引用了皇帝在斯瓦西谷所言的话，语调颇有几分自嘲的意思。

“所以罗马没有任何一位名正言顺的王位继承人，罗马正陷在内斗的危机之中，很多人希望你能活下来，回去继续执政。

“当然也因此有人希望你死，好推出一位新王，他们会为了确证当朝罗马皇帝的死讯而付给不列颠大把的金子，甚至土地。无论如何，你都能卖上一个好价钱，西贝流士。”

亚瑟把剩下的信纸也扔到碳块上，看它们慢慢蜷缩起来变成黑灰的粉末。

似乎并不介意被作为战利品谈论，卢修斯依旧保持着饶有兴致的表情，问道：

“你想要把我卖给哪边？”

“我哪边也不卖。”

这个回答比卢修斯的想象中要果断得多，他在男人的发梢闻到了冰雪和夜雾的味道，罗马很少下雪，这岛国冬日却漫长潮湿，天空总是白茫茫的一片，他所见的这国王便是在这样的长冬中浸润，踏上罗马的土地与他厮杀，让刀锋在交合中变得滚烫。

而现在黄金刀刃被插回冰冻的大地，亚瑟·潘德拉贡的话语却仍然带着让人喉咙干渴的热度。

男人笑了：

“你爱上我了，潘德拉贡。”

兰斯洛特走下角塔的时候，远眺见港外几只高高拉起的白帆，胭脂色的饰绳在海风中飘动，好像一缕无法溶解于碧空的红烟。

罗马的来使携带了大量的干粮和清水，做好了打持久战的准备，亚瑟也无心邀请他们上岸，接见使者时他甚至没有穿上一件得体的礼服，兰斯洛特想。当时亚瑟正在接受凯的治疗，褪下了半身的袍子，让义兄在自己的手臂上描绘缓和咒术的符文。

他记得亚瑟手中抓着一块白色的棉布，已经被掌心伤口所流出的鲜血浸湿了，翻译说明了使者们的来意，国王脸上带着礼貌的笑容——兰斯洛特从中看出了敷衍，而不由皱眉——拒绝了使者想要见到皇帝的请求。

“他身体还很虚弱，是不列颠重要的客人，请理解，我们需要提防刺客，毕竟那还是一位皇帝。”凯似乎觉得自己义弟的表现太过轻浮，继续补充说：“我们会考虑阁下的建议，今晚诸位请好好休整，明日一早我会亲自带人拜访各位的驻地核算细节。”

兰马洛克和他一起靠在门后佯装守卫，枪兵吹了声口哨，言简意赅地总结：“我们的王嫌烦，而总管嫌这赎金太少。”

且不理会兰马洛克的调侃，亚瑟的态度确实过于暧昧，兰斯洛特十几年来第一次看不懂他：亚瑟带回了一位罗马皇帝作为战俘。这不是他的作风，在战场上国王从来雷厉风行，那年巴令单膝下跪献上两颗王者的头颅的时候亚瑟眼睛都没有眨，如今也不会。

从国王少年继位，到即使顶着稚气皮囊也无人会不把他看做一个成年男子的如今，兰斯洛特从来以为自己是看得懂的，战场上他微微抬手示意自己佯攻的信赖，或是他亲吻格尼薇儿脸颊时的垂下的眼。

兰斯洛特没见过国王吻格尼薇儿的嘴唇。

演练场周围聚集着不少人，大多是男性，兰斯洛特远远认出了自己的几位同僚，他们全都站在红栏木外，三两成群，交头接耳，这倒是少见的景象：圆桌骑士的演练场外常常聚集着女人们，她们戴着头巾在树荫下等待，总为自己中意的爵爷准备凉毛巾和果酒，男仆聚在马厩附近打磨铠甲或者给马洗身体，骑士们则站在场内，用钝剑彼此切磋。

佩洛礼站在人群外围，脸上带着不满的神情，低声和自己的侍从交代着什么。兰斯洛特走近他，询问男人这是什么情况。

“您自己看吧，我们正谈到您呢。”佩洛礼认出圆桌第一骑士，露出一个奇怪的笑容，朝场地的方向歪了歪下巴，“现在正轮到高文爵爷。”

兰斯洛特越过人们的头顶向场内望去，骑士的演练场很大，足够十来组人同时进行简单的练习，而此刻却被清场了，几乎今日所有来人都聚集到了红栏外观看这一场对练。

场内面对红栏木的是高文，他拿着一把钝剑，微微伏低身体，兰斯洛特看出他十足警惕，薄绒衣被隆起的肌肉撑出饱满的形状，那双与国王相似的绿眼睛一眨不眨，戒备地紧盯对手。

他仅能看到另一个战士的背影，那是个红发的男人。

“王允许他在王宫内自由行动。”特里斯坦来到他身边，说明道，“我问过王如果他有伤人或者逃跑的意图，我们是否拥有将其斩杀的权利。”

“王说什么？”他望着卢修斯的后脑勺问。

“王笑了。”

卢修斯穿了一件宽松的白色上衣，似乎不觉得冷，脖子和肩膀还缠绕着绷带，他傲慢地朝对手晃了晃剑尖。

这不算是有效的挑衅，高文横过剑，向左跨了一步。

交刃是在眨眼间发生的，皇帝的动作比兰斯洛特想象中快得多，那并非不列颠人熟悉的剑术，卢修斯大幅度扭转身体，剑刃在空气中划出优雅的圆弧，兰斯洛特确信高文抬手格挡的瞬间两刃迸出了暗红的火花。

“罗马说自己睡太久了，想活动一下身体，不管怎样……”特里斯坦摇了摇头，“第一个上场的是我们的凯爵爷，无疑他是希望足够圆滑地平息这场闹剧，落败前他划伤了西贝流士的肩膀，然后邀请对方一起去医官那儿处理伤口。可是亚格拉兄弟不同意，于是他们是第二和第三，都被刺破了皮甲，他们希望我上场，我表示我会负责当裁判——起码凯走前对我使了一个眼色，凯希望我这样做。”

演练场用的钝剑是一种半掌宽、一臂长、未经研磨笨重铁块，在皇帝手中却似乎充满了弹性和韧度，如长鞭般被肆意挥动。兰斯洛特注意到高文虽然表情紧绷，应对却相当沉着，小幅倾斜剑身卸去对手的力道，寻找着反击的时机。

“如果高文输了，下一个上场的必须是您。”佩洛礼目光直直注视着场内，低声说，“您应该拥有这个自觉的。”

兰斯洛特木然地点点头，这是必然，想来妇人们也是为被此驱散的，在王城里，被誉为亚瑟王的一百柄剑刃的圆桌骑士为一个异国俘虏羞辱，哪怕仅仅切磋，也不被允许。

卢修斯必须被见证着去击败。

“凯不想把战斗拖得太久，车轮战得到的胜利不够光彩。”特里斯坦耸耸肩，“在西贝流士的重击下——你要承认我们的总管并不常常用剑——他骨折了，刚刚贝狄威尔扶凯去包扎，把活儿留给了我，嘱咐我如果高文失败，直接派人把你找来。幸好你自己来了。”

场上高文依旧在进行防守，皇帝似乎并不满意，突然撤刀改变轨迹，反手砍向高文的喉咙，剑身反射的日光照亮了皇帝的眼睛。于是兰斯洛特回到不列颠以来第一次看清了卢修斯的脸：那是一张难以想象属于战俘的脸，还是如数月前他在战场上远远一瞥那样，洋溢着对战事的取乐和自傲。

虽然演练场所用的剑没有开刃，但猛击无铠甲覆盖的脖颈也是十足凶险了，感受到对方的杀意，高文本能扭转手腕，自下而上扬手震开了皇帝的剑。

他这一下力道极大，金属碰撞的哀鸣震耳欲聋，卢修斯被逼退了一步，他仔细看了看自己剑刃上被砍出的缺口，开口了：

“你是阿尔托斯的外甥吧，他没教过你如何去战斗吗？”

对国王的直呼其名如一块投石，使围观的骑士们骚动起来，兰斯洛特听见有人怒骂这俘虏的无礼，高文皱起眉头，提剑指向皇帝的喉咙：

“我不如王那样仁慈。”

“你认为他仁慈？”卢修斯笑出声来，抬手挥开了高文的剑，“给我一点乐子，骑士，你还可以更愤怒。”

兰斯洛特为自己预见中的充满杀意的交锋眯了眯眼。

而它并未来得及发生，有人跃进了红栏木内，用一柄长枪高高挑开了两人的剑，插身其中。

他一瞬间以为是兰马洛克回来了，而闯入者把枪重重插进雨后湿润的泥地——啪嗒一声，来人扭开自己的手甲锁扣，把它摔到皇帝脚下。

铁质的手甲在地上弹了一下，滚开了。

那是莫德雷德。

高文朝自己弟弟皱起眉头：“你这是糟糕的习惯。”

少年没有回答，其面容隐藏在牛首骨形状的头盔之下，使人看不出情绪，他执拗地面对着卢修斯，等待着对方接受决斗。

卢修斯看起来有些惊讶，但他马上露出了笑容：“我知道，你一定是莫德雷德。”

“把它捡起来。”

骑士命令道，他的声音还稍显稚嫩，透过头盔传出来便滤上了低沉嘶哑的伪装，皇帝歪过头思考了一会儿，说：

“我弯腰的时候你会砍我的头。”

莫德雷德平稳而清晰地说：“你为什么不试试看呢？”

特里斯坦压低声音：“莫德雷德发出了正式决斗的邀请，我们不能阻止。”

兰斯洛特见高文注意到自己，于是打了个手势示意他下来，一边答道：

“而问题却是莫德雷德能不能赢。”

在卡美洛，一旦有一位骑士向另一位骑士发起了决斗，那么此刻胜负便将凌于王权，哪怕国王亲自下令，也不能阻止两人的决斗。

高文纵然不甘也只能离场。

莫德雷德找离红栏最近的骑士要了柄钝剑，后退了几步拉起架势，将剑举到视线平齐的高度，卢修斯把脚边的手甲踢下台阶，一个侍从立马把它捡了起来。兰斯洛特留心看了一眼，那是个戴着宽大兜帽的年轻人，袍子下露出一截剑鞘，大概是隶属莫德雷德的修习骑士。

人群中传来不安的议论声，兰斯洛特非常明白他们在讨论什么。

卢修斯也举起了剑。

正当骑士们准备见证一场死斗的时候，伴随着空气割破的啸音，一道白光从演练场的另一端飞来，稳稳扎进场内两人之间的地面——是一支纯白的矢，可能由于射出的位置较远，箭杆仅没入泥地四分之一，白色的尾羽还在微微颤动。

“陛下。”离左侧最近的佩洛礼躬身颔首，把手掌贴到左肩。

于是他们便见着亚瑟骑着一匹黑马慢悠悠颠了过来，他一手扯着缰绳不让坐骑跑得太快，一手拿猎弓。围观的骑士给国王让出了一条路来，亚瑟环顾了一周，当他的目光扫到莫德雷德的时候，在年少骑士的未着铠甲的左手上停留了一会儿，然后才收回视线，笑着对尚未反应过来的众人开口：

“凯爵爷说他养的几头山羊舔了木桶漏出的麦酒，冲出了兽圈在王宫乱窜，他给撞伤了胳膊，要我下令让猎手们捕羊，晚上给厨房加餐。”

亚瑟握住高文伸出的手下了马，笑容温和，继续说：

“我还想怎么四处找不到帮手，原来都在这看热闹。”

这话说得相当直白了，听者也不是傻子，纷纷喊自己的侍从去取弓箭，出发去找国王口中酒疯的山羊。特里斯坦摇了摇头，轻声说：“我们的总管还是喜欢留一手，他完全不认为我们能把事情处理好。”

“他是对的。”兰斯洛特耸耸肩，这让特里斯坦笑了起来，然后把自己手上的剑交给他矮个子的男仆，走过亚瑟身边的时候他吻了吻国王的指尖，便去牵自己的马了。

“我向他提出了决斗。”莫德雷德对国王说，声音中压抑着某种激烈的情感，却因为头盔的存在显得暗哑含糊。

“过几日有比武大会，我不希望任何一个骑士在那之前受伤。”亚瑟的语调不容拒绝，转头对兰斯洛特笑了笑，“除了凯，我们的凯爵爷本来就总找借口缺席。”

骑士们陆续在亲吻国王的手套（或是颔首行礼）后带着侍从离去，红栏木旁只剩兰斯洛特、国王和那两位失意的决斗者了。卢修斯俯身拔出来自己面前的那根白箭，跃下栏木走到亚瑟身边，把箭还给了他。

亚瑟并不算矮小，卢修斯却比他高出了大半个头，而亚瑟却甚至没有看他，仅仅垂眼保持着笑容道了谢，建议他们的贵客该回去让医官换绷带了，别让汗水感染伤口发炎。

兰斯洛特不由皱起眉头。

亚瑟叫住了想要离开的莫德雷德，这相当少见，少年顿了顿步子，缓缓转过身等候命令。

“陪我去办点事儿。”

不等他回答，亚瑟把爱马的缰绳塞进了莫德雷德手中，然后向外走去，兰斯洛特学着佩洛礼一样把手放到胸口，对着亚瑟的背影行了一个简单的骑士礼。

卢修斯似乎觉得无趣，走向湖上骑士，问道：“那是谁造成的？”

“你说什么？”

“他的手一定是受伤了，”卢修斯补充道，似乎这一切显而易见，“那箭他本是想射我的喉咙。”

兰斯洛特无法反驳，他接过皇帝手中的钝剑，发现上面已经出现了裂痕。

梅林为十五岁的亚瑟所杀死的十一位王修建了祭堂。

亚瑟不会明白，兰斯洛特却觉得那是魔术师在祭奠他年幼的国王。

【3】

“那是我所杀死的皇帝的残骸。”

凯记得亚瑟说这句话时候脸上带着淡淡的微笑，越过野蔷薇和柠檬树的篱栏望向庭院，那里刚刚自昏迷中清醒不久的皇帝正拄着一支剑在空旷的雪地里缓慢地、一步步走着，他因为药物的效力睡了太久，肌肉尚不能如愿地去运作。

可能因为困倦，不远处的男人没有发现他们，漠然望向灰白的穹顶，甚至有着一丝迷茫。总管不由觉得男人扎眼，冬季的卡美洛，一切覆盖在积雪之下，万物与天空连成一片茫茫，卢修斯的鲜艳红发、生冷的紫色眼珠、散发着血腥味的身躯，就扎在白晃晃的雪色里，使人感到他是个谬误而生的幻觉。

“也不能说它不美丽，对吧？”亚瑟说。

他的声音裹在风吹林木的白噪音中。凯似乎没有听清，而亚瑟却继续走了下去，不再说话了。

莫德雷德很少那般忐忑。

一向漠视于他的父亲与国王，亲自把他从一场决斗中生生拖拽出来，他的掌心尚残留着攥紧铁剑时火辣辣的触感。

亚瑟一路上没有说话，带他回到了自己的书房。

门一开莫德雷德就发现他父亲那张总堆满厚厚书卷图纸的长桌一片狼藉，大半的东西被粗暴扫到了地板上，墨水瓶滚到了墙角，深绿的液体洇湿了浅色的地毯，长长拉扯出伤口般的污痕。

在莫德雷德合情合理地怀疑国王的书房遇袭了的时候，亚瑟却对这副惨状熟视无睹，大步走到窗边拉上了窗帘。

室内顿时陷入了昏暗，而即使如此，莫德雷德也能看清他父亲的面上毫无血色，眉头紧蹙，似乎在忍受着什么。但他并没有上前，等待亚瑟自己分享这个秘密。

“过来。”亚瑟闭上眼，命令道，“帮我脱去上衣。”

莫德雷德的瞳孔骤然收缩了一下，仅仅迟疑片刻，他摘下头盔，上前把亚瑟按到了软椅上，然后抽出别在腰间的匕首，割开了他父亲那件猎装的领口。

冰凉的刀背碰到了亚瑟的脖子，而他甚至没有躲闪，只是叹息着靠上椅背，睁眼注视着他的下一个动作。莫德雷德反手捏刀，用食指护住刀尖不让它划破父亲的皮肤，沿着布料的纹路向下划去。

随着割裂的呲啦声，被凯刻印上魔术符文的肩膀和手臂暴露在空气中，德鲁伊的文字在暗色中散发着淡淡的红光，照亮了他的匕首的刃面。于是莫德雷德彻底地划开了亚瑟的袖子，脱下那副羊皮手套。

“这就是血誓？”他问。

溃烂是从掌心开始的，亚瑟的皮肤像是燃烧得彻底的洁白灰烬那样，看起来一触即碎，越远离掌心那个漆黑伤口的皮肤就越为完好，到手肘的部分已经完全是温软红润的人类肌肤了。莫德雷德摸了一下他干裂的手指，发现比看起来要柔软和结实许多，他以为亚瑟的手指会像盐一样碎在他的指缝里。

“我现在什么都感觉不到。”

亚瑟在他眼前张合了一下手掌，这个动作让他的虎口出现了裂纹，愈合的速度和它开裂的速度一样快。

“刚才它疼得厉害，我没控制住自己弄坏了桌子……让我休息一会儿，我会整理好它们。”

他父亲的声音四平八稳，包含着一丝不易察觉的疲惫，在这个寂静的空间里像一株鬼魅般的植物一样慢慢攀长起来——莫德雷德心中的一星点儿侥幸和喜悦熄灭了。

“猜猜这是为什么。”亚瑟说。

他还捏着那把匕首，居高临下看着亚瑟，好像看一个刽子手。

并不期待骑士的回答，亚瑟继续说：“因为那时如果我不阻止，你会被卢修斯·西贝流士杀了。

“他知道你是我的儿子，如果在我的领土上，仅仅一个俘虏却杀死了我的儿子，这个血誓会把我的从手掌到肺部全烧成灰，莫德雷德，无论我愿意与否，你现在成为了我暴露在外的软肋……我不会让你再见到卢修斯·西贝流士。

“你这次不会参加比武大会了，西贝流士将会出席，以争取他回到罗马的权利：教会提出让诸神在战场上裁决这个男人的自由与生死，如果他取得桂冠，那么不列颠将无条件放他回到罗马——”

“而您就会死。”莫德雷德轻声打断了他，“会有数千人见证您的剑被一个战俘折断。”

亚瑟顿了顿，迎上儿子的视线：“是的。”

“您以为我会输吗？”

“那是诸神所预见的事实。”

亚瑟干裂的白色手指刺痛着莫德雷德的眼睛，他一时无从分辨自己是在愤怒还是在畏惧，是为亚瑟的低视痛苦还是为自己的存活憎恶。

莫德雷德环顾房间，这一切自然是可以想象的，正在回复一封重要信件的亚瑟，斟酌词句，微微侧着头，表示尊重而用笔尖重描了一遍收信人名字的首字母。他的手掌忽然烧灼起来，每一滴血液都开始蒸发。亚瑟呻吟出声，松开了笔，墨水瓶落在地上，水晶的瓶塞碎裂了，他的手臂纯粹变成了一个由烧伤构成的器官，亚瑟在挣扎，德鲁伊的咒术阻塞了血管，不让他的血被烧灼殆尽。

他可以看见亚瑟抓住桌角，想要站起来，却碰翻了大叠公文。男人低低躬下身去，喘着气，终于他习惯了疼痛，把自己塞进一件猎装，戴上手套，然后整理了一下表情，从墙上取下弓和箭筒，大步走向马厩。

父亲必须死在他的手上，但永远不是以这样的方式，不该有任何人的介入，无关荣誉和宗教，那必须是纯粹无比的东西，是比亲吻一朵银莲花要来的更温柔的东西，是比溺死一只幼犬更残忍的东西。

我射出那支箭不是为了你，是为了自保罢了。

他似乎听见亚瑟这样说。

莫德雷德沉默良久，忽然俯身扯住他父亲领口，亚瑟整个人都被提起来几分，而他没有反抗，任对方继续损坏自己被划烂了一半的猎装。当亚瑟上半身一丝不挂，莫德雷德才终于把匕首收回了腰间，脱下自己的外套环到他父亲肩上。

“所以，”少年望着亚瑟的眼睛，“你承认我是你的儿子，因而我的死会如此使你受辱。”

亚瑟的笑容中出现了一丝苦涩，他站起身平视莫德雷德，质问他：

“如果我承认，你会如野兽般为我驯服吗？”

他看着自己的儿子，阴影隐去了莫德雷德过于尖锐的神情，亚瑟觉得像注视着镜子中的自己，晦暗中那双绿眼睛微微发亮，好像深渊中的人望着天上垂下来一根发光的丝线。

那是骑士册封仪式上的誓言，而亚瑟声音轻柔得像在唱诗：

“你今后会为我的意志而行动，你会以我的愿望而驱使吗？

“你从此会成为我的白剑去斩杀叛徒，你会化身我的黑盾去抵御风暴吗？

“你将理解献身的本质，你会成为别的任何人吗？

“——摩根那的儿子啊。”

莫德雷德微微张开唇，却没有发出任何声音。

两人身高相仿，亚瑟捂住那孩子的眼睛，垫脚吻了他的额头。

“要是卢修斯输了。”莫德雷德离开前留下了最后一个问题。

亚瑟从地上捡起一片信纸，把它被墨水打湿的一角放到唇边，平静地说：

“我会把他的脑袋割下来，卖给罗马的皇族。”

【4】

即将开幕的比武大会加上和罗马使者的交涉矛盾，让凯的忙碌达到了一个空前的程度。

亚瑟在壁炉旁读经过誊写的信，他费了好大劲儿劝说总管让自己的身体休息一会儿，凯一直在靠一种掺了龙息草的烟草来提神，于是整个房间烟雾袅袅。

青年睡在自己义弟腿边，身上盖着一件羊毛斗篷，呼吸声匀净平和。亚瑟把读完的信悄无声息地扔进炉中，盯着火焰出神了几秒，然后伸手捻玩起凯脑后的银制发饰，上面用兽血烧刻着德鲁伊的符文，是一种护身符，以前亚瑟也有几个，他继位之前就被凯全部拿走了，凯从不想亚瑟被人抓住任何把柄。

罗马的使者对他们的皇帝将要参加异国的比武大会的事情感到震惊和耻辱，他们认定这是一种羞辱的手段，凯说如果我们要羞辱罗马并不需要如此，我们尽可以把他的耳朵和手臂切下来，绑在棘木上送回罗马。

那场谈判是在罗马的船上进行的，愤怒的战士们想要拔剑，高文按住了对方的剑柄，提醒这还是在不列颠境内的事实。

“为何要动怒，我们都拥有崇尚武绩的文明，我们向自己的信仰供奉骁勇战士的斗争来讨取诸神的欢心，听闻作为皇帝的西贝流士不也经常在罗马的竞技场为夺取桂冠而流血，难道这不是一种荣誉，有所动摇难道不是对自己神明的质疑吗？”

言语纯然一片堂皇，凯却非常清楚这只是教会对亚瑟施压的手段罢了：教皇以为亚瑟不会为了一个俘虏赌上性命，西贝流士必定在比武大会开始之前遭到杀害，而他们总可以对使者说皇帝的伤口感染，或是害了肺病，在这场谋杀中受益的另一派罗马皇族会替他们平息一切异议，还会奉上黄金和船只。

对此，亚瑟安排了兰马洛克兄弟去负责角塔的巡守，这对兄弟有过企图杀死皇帝的前科，现在作为守卫官，如果卢修斯受到丝毫伤害，他们自然将成为最大的嫌疑人。自从伯林诺王去世，他们在康沃尔的实权逐渐衰弱，现在大半依靠潘德拉贡的拨款维持王族的统治，兰马洛克或许比起自己的名誉更在乎亚瑟的生死，珀西瓦尔却不会允许他的哥哥冒这个险。

炉火太暖和了一些，使人昏昏欲睡，亚瑟给自己倒了一些茶。他用的是右手，梅林前天给他处理了左手的蚀化，虽然依旧麻木，却比红栏木那时好了太多，肌肤依旧苍白，却不再开裂，恢复了些许知觉。

卢修斯当时对莫德雷德起了杀心，亚瑟不知道那是因为皇帝作为战士的本能，还是别的原因。卢修斯自从清醒以来，除了刚开始几日受限于迟钝的肉体和药物的副作用昏昏欲睡，之后却好似一位没有计划的访客，对一切兴致盎然，毫无受俘的耻态。

他不知道皇帝在想些什么。

凯呻吟着坐起身来，他揉着太阳穴，四顾寻找窗口确认天是不是黑了。

“我睡了多久？”

“没多久。”亚瑟温和地把义兄按回原处，“再睡一会吧，用晚餐的时候我会叫你。”

凯没有挣扎，咕囔了几句就躺了回去，他眼角因为熬夜有些红，眯眼望着绘着星图的天花板出神。亚瑟继续读手边的信，凯问他：

“高文不能来参加大会？我听加雷斯说摩高斯把他爱马的腿都打折了。”

“他会来的，因为他向我承诺过。”

“不论如何，总是兰斯洛特，是吗？”

“一贯如此。”

“这次也是吗？”

“卢修斯还负着伤。”

“可是他已经能够杀死莫德雷德。”

“莫德雷德还是个孩子。”

凯闭上眼，回味着这个词：“孩子，阿尔托斯，你那时也还是个孩子。”

“那是对你来说，凯，除了你没人会这么想。”

“因为这么想的人都死了，陛下。”

“而你说一个国王永远不会后悔，总管。”

比武大会前夜亚瑟依照惯例举行了晚宴，骑士们已经知晓了作为俘虏的皇帝也会参与其中，宴会的气氛变得有些怪异。流言蜚语在王宫四起，几位谨慎的骑士告病这次大会，亚瑟全笑着默许了。甚至高文也没有出现，贝狄威尔变得焦躁而敏感，而国王却一副事不关己的轻松做派：“荣誉会证明一切的，从来如此。”

宴会在湖边举行了，四处点燃了火炬，把整个湖边照亮得如同白昼，木桌铺上了绣满合欢花的白麻布，春初尚没有合适作为妆点的花朵，女人们在鬓角缀上色彩鲜艳的羽毛和钻石，在火光下璀璨夺目。格尼薇儿坐在亚瑟身边，披着浅蓝色的头纱，对仆人间的八卦颇感兴趣，问了许多关于罗马一役问题，国王一一回应，于是在外人看来就很一副赏心悦目、亲密无间的样子。

无人注意到亚瑟的视线不时飘向湖边，那里的人很少，几个穿着薄纱的舞女正在月光下跳舞，她们裙摆下垂着银铃铛，雪白丰腴的肢体在红纱间时隐时现，一片叮铃雀跃。

一个穿着宽大斗篷的男人坐在橡树下的一小片阴影里喝酒，兜帽下露出了几撮深红的短发，如果留心观察，可以看到不远处珀西瓦尔在跟加拉哈德漫不经心地聊天，无疑是国王的安排。

随着悠长的角笛声从湖面传来，舞女们停止了跳舞，四散进人群给骑士们倒酒，笑着跳着，卖弄风情。从林中走出穿着金色长袍的乐师们，占据了原先舞女的位置开始演奏一支抒情诗，有人跟着唱了起来，特里斯坦轻轻用剑鞘打着拍子。

一个留着海藻般漆黑卷发的舞女注意到了树下的客人，捧着酒壶靠近男人给他倒酒，依偎到男人的大腿旁，加拉哈德对此中暗示即将发生的一切似乎不太自在，又转过脸换了一个姿势继续跟好友交谈。

舞女伸出一条抹着银粉的手臂勾住卢修斯的脖子，咬着浸了酒的浆果送到他唇边，卢修斯没有接，却也足够热情地做出了反馈，他捧着女人的后颈把她压在桌子上，长长的斗篷垂下遮住了女人的头颅和上半身，只露出两条白亮柔软的大腿缠在男人腰间，在旁人看来树下正发生着一场旖旎的艳遇。

“您很聪明。”女人吐掉了嘴里的浆果，它落在地上，变成了一只甲虫。

卢修斯把两手撑在桌面上，让斗篷缝隙投进一点火光，他看见女人金色的发根。

“你的眼睛和你弟弟很像。”

“这对我来说可不是恭维话。”摩根露出牙齿，吐着气，假装要咬断皇帝的喉咙，“我不会在这里呆太久，我的情人在等我。”

“虽然我对另一件事也很感兴趣……提出你的条件，女巫。”

“王后很快会借口醉酒去花园与她的情人私会，我会让您在她眼中变成她情人的样貌，我要您赴约，去和王后、和不列颠天空下最美的女人好好享乐一番。”

卢修斯歪过头：“然后？”

“然后会有守夜的骑士队发现我们的王后主动向一个异国俘虏献媚求欢，比武大会将被取消，我承诺明晚您就会被送回罗马——我用我儿子们的性命发誓如此。”

“你又能得到什么好处呢？”

听到这句话女巫抬了抬眉毛：

“您不知道亚瑟王许下了血誓吗？”

“我承认自己不了解异国的魔术。”

“这不是魔术，”摩根用手肘撑起身体，在皇帝耳边说，“教会不允许我的弟弟将兽带回不列颠，对此亚瑟发了血誓，如果兽毁坏了不列颠的荣誉、玷污了神圣的卡美洛，他身体里的每一滴血液都会烧干——而众多圆桌和王族目睹高洁虔诚的王后被一个俘虏勾引，我的弟弟必死无疑。”

卢修斯望着摩根的眼睛，似乎要从那汪柔媚的碧水中找出火种。

他突然笑起来：“你嫉妒了。”

“嫉妒什么？”

“嫉妒他许下这个誓，我的母亲总说女人的嫉妒是远胜杜兰达尔的利剑。”

摩根眯起眼睛，她忽然变回了一头金发，掀起来自己的面纱，于是卢修斯可以看到她跟亚瑟像极了。

“我弟弟的口味总那么怪是不是？他会爱上想要杀死自己的人。”

“所以你才想杀了他吗？”

女巫露出一个故作忧郁的笑容：“所以我才如此宠爱他，皇帝。”

【5】

——你想要把我卖给哪边？

——我哪边也不卖。

——你爱上我了，潘德拉贡。

国王盯着自己的左手沉默了半晌，望向窗外，回答道：

“我承认，看过那日斯瓦西谷里皇帝的舞姿，我一见钟情，心醉神迷。”

【6】

高文来到王城是在深夜，宴会已经结束了，他风尘仆仆，脖子上挂了彩，据他所说是骑马的时候被暗色中一截突兀的枝杈刮伤，血流出来浸透了半边领口。

他刚刚在女仆的服侍下洗完澡，完全放弃去擦干身体，甚至忽略了那件本来属于他舅舅的深蓝色袍子，就这样一丝不挂、滴着水珠坦然走过长廊，走过月光，最后走进国王的书房。少年身材高大，肌肉紧实，侧颈上的伤口已经止血，但尚未愈合，暴露着粉红的嫩肉，像一枚不经意遗落在锁骨上的朱花，国王能隔着空气感受到自己这个离家出走的外甥皮肤和血液的热度、湿润闷热的水雾，和香料薄荷的冰凉香气。

那是受到密涅瓦祝福的少年，高文很漂亮，金发微微卷曲，湿透了，紧紧贴在玫瑰色的脸颊上，一对眼珠子是冬天里松针般苍冷干净的青绿色，在暗色中微微闪着光，飘游着不安的火种。

而亚瑟面对此情此景，或者直白点说，他外甥的老二离他的脸只有三十公分，竟然笑容柔和镇静，他在桌前卷宗里夹上一支银签，放到独脚桌上，免得它被水汽打湿。

“去穿上衣服，你会得肺病的。”

高文俯下身，但是又顿住了，稍稍畏缩了一下，他低声询问：“我可以吻您吗。”

他的声音有些沙哑，于是亚瑟推断他又跟摩高斯发生了冲突，这对母子争执的时候场面很可怕，高文不会以沉默面对他母亲的怒火，而摩高斯更不介意用最恶毒的诅咒来施于自己的血亲。亚瑟想，他的姐姐从不长于处理亲子关系，或者说她无法忍受自己不能控制的东西，比如高文对家族的叛逆，比如他，比如他和她的父亲，摩高斯恨透了绿眼睛的男人。

而贝狄威尔总会提醒他高文对洛特王族的叛逆是因为谁。凯更加务实，满不在乎地接话说高文是长子，等他继承父亲的王位你就会感激他这一点。

高文捏住他主君的肩膀，轻易把男人深深按进软椅中，亚瑟仰起头好使高文能亲吻他的喉咙，庄重又矜持，而骑士手指微微发抖，克制着不让自己掐碎掌心的肩骨。亚瑟安慰地吻了吻高文侧颈上的伤口，在嘴唇上品尝到了惹人爱怜的锈味，被此稍稍激起暴虐欲望的红龙更深地咬了下去，让鲜血充斥在自己口腔里，使得高文吃痛而呻吟出声。

“痛吗？”

高文摇了摇头。

他是擅长忍耐的人，亚瑟想，但他从不知这是少年天性，还是来自他婚礼次日骑士对他许下的三个誓言。

少年喉咙里发出微不可闻的吼声，剥开了男人的睡衣，自喉结一路吻过起伏的胸膛，到覆盖着匀称肌肉的小腹，又用犬齿去摹写男人肋骨的形状，在腰侧上留下浅浅的齿痕。卡美洛正处在早春，夜雾浓密而芬芳，空气冰凉，亚瑟被那口腔的温度烫到一样缩了缩身体，又为舔吻向下攀去所带来的抚慰而叹息。

敲门声兀然响起，让高文迅速支起身体向门口望去，亚瑟攀住他骑士的肩，把他向自己拉了下去，亲昵地揉了揉男人的耳朵和后颈，似乎在安抚一只受惊的猎犬。亚瑟起身整理了一下衣襟，对着门的方向沉稳地说了一声：“进来。”

来人身材高大，穿着一身深色的大衣，影子被烛光拉得老长，笑起来时露出一口白森森的牙齿，令人联想到一头饥饿的食肉动物。

亚瑟似乎叹息了一声，而微不可闻。对比国王的挫败感，卢修斯倒是心情很好，他望见国王身后赤裸的骑士，目光自上而下溜达了一圈，轻轻弹了下舌头，看向亚瑟：

“我并不知道你还会把骑士当做情人。”

亚瑟没有接话，无视了这位新客人，回到软椅前脱下自己的斗篷，环到高文的肩膀上。

“明日的比武大会，把胜利献给我，高文。”他吻了吻少年的脸颊，将金色的饰绳细致地打了一个活扣，“去煞煞兰斯洛特爵爷的风头。”

这句话如此难以拒绝，少年望向自己的舅舅，表情里有一种近乎残酷的希冀，他终于只是垂下头行了一个礼，亚瑟笑起来，又在他耳边说了几句使另一位访客所听不见的话。

卢修斯退后一步，咧嘴笑着看国王完成了一切，他注意到亚瑟刻意隔在高文和他之间把这位年轻的骑士送出房门，确实如此，亚瑟一直有意减少他和圆桌骑士们之间的摩擦，似乎这般就能减少稻草堆上飘零的火种那样。

轻轻合上了门，国王并未回身去看他的客人，而是走向了大理石的办公桌后，他在窗边稍稍驻足，现在是冬末，夜里窗棂上回结起细小的冰棱，又在每一个早晨被阳光酥软地烘成一汪水汽，落叶松脆地在碎石地上划过，发出细碎而催眠的破裂声。他拉上深蓝色绒面的窗帘，坐回那把木质的高背椅上，用一种类似无奈、而更接近妥协的表情地看向他的客人：

“他太年轻了。”

卢修斯用了一小会才明白亚瑟在回答他进门时的疑问。

亚瑟看着天花板，慢慢说：

“对于年轻人的爱情，总无法去缓释更无法去使其治愈，那是荒谬又孤独的东西，只能接受安慰，而我会等待他忘却。”

卢修斯坐到亚瑟先前所坐的软椅上，在指尖旋转着国王那支墨水已经干了的羽毛笔：

“亚瑟，你拥有过这样的爱情吗。”

男人今晚第一次望向他，脸上露出了费解的笑容，似乎觉得那是个无须回答的问题：

“你明明知道，我们从来只有一位爱人不是吗？

“在我们年轻时就爱上了她，还没拥有她时就爱上了她，我们何其心醉神迷，那正是获得冠冕的要素，我们为点缀她、使她成为这大地上诸多美妇间最骄傲自满的那一个，而战斗至死。”

国王眯起眼：

“而现在，我从她身边夺走了你，卢修斯，我在和罗马的丈夫偷情。”

那是一个相当露骨的比喻，卢修斯却突然失去了笑容，露出残忍的神情来：

“你在侮辱我，红龙。”

室内的空气刹那间变得沉重，亚瑟似乎一时间听不见窗外的风声了，他面对着一头被激怒的狮子，深紫色的眼珠里烛光摇曳，正在地上轻轻磨着爪子，故作懒散地打着哈欠露出雪亮的獠牙，卢修斯·西贝流士一贯如此，乐于在交谈中把自己置于捕食者的位置，又好像已经将犬齿压上敌人的喉咙。

“而我不以为自己失言。”

刚刚被骑士挑起情欲的身体还残留着郁燥的热度，亚瑟平静地看向男人，左手掌心的伤口痒痛难忍，他本不是话多的人，仅仅是面对着站在自己领地上的原皇帝感到难以自制。

亚瑟承认自己渴望看到面前的男人发怒，血誓要求他去挫败、去羞辱对方，好像灼烫却能解渴的一喉酒。

——他看着一头奔走在炽热大地上的红狮受困于荒冷的雪原，竟然甚至渴望它是被撕咬而死，让赤黑的血液把无尽银白的大地弄得更脏一些。

卢修斯在国王的嘴里尝到了血和酒的味道，铁锈、杏仁和桃花的回甘，他拎着亚瑟的领子把他整个人往桌面上又拖了几寸，一个水晶的赤粉瓶在地上摔得粉碎，而已经无人在意它了，亚瑟一只手被扭在腰间一只手攀住卢修斯的脖子寻求支点。

“你今天喝太多酒了，阿尔托斯。”卢修斯在他唇边说，而亚瑟大口喘息着、想用自己乏力的左手掐紧战俘的脖子，可惜力道不足便好像爱抚，甚至没能留下丝毫指痕。

皇帝稍稍从桌面上撑起身体，把一只手卡进亚瑟牙关撑开口腔，看他受伤的舌尖缓慢愈合。

高文来到之前亚瑟支开了守卫，他本来准备彻夜处理文书好给凯减轻一些负担，而现在一地狼藉的惨状怕对总管的辛劳只是雪上加霜。亚瑟放弃了挣扎，嚼着口中那一节拇指，含糊不清地说：“我会安慰你，不过我们要换个地方。”

卢修斯眨眨眼，笑起来，他保持扭住亚瑟右手的姿势把他整个抱在怀里站起身，于是桌面上的文件也彻底散了一地。薄衫后传来对方的体温和伤疤崎岖的触感，亚瑟感到被勒得太紧了，呼吸困难，想拉开一点距离，卢修斯倒是配合，乖乖放手，可没等他站稳，就捉被住腰给人扛到了肩上，两脚离地的感觉让国王今夜第一次失去了镇静，立刻反手肘击男人的后脑勺。

卢修斯一边低头躲开，一边卡紧亚瑟的腰打开窗户，在那双长腿屈起绞上他脖子之前，皇帝手掌撑住自己猎物的小腹，完完整整，把人推进了漫漫夜色里。

他自己也跟着跳出窗外。

亚瑟整个人仰倒在沾满水露的灌木上，望着无遮无拦的天穹叹息：“我差点忘记这是一楼。”

“你最好是把自己是谁都忘了。”

卢修斯把人按进常青植物新发的嫩枝间，再一次深深吻他。

亚瑟的肉体比卢修斯想象中要来得紧实一些，他身上几乎没有赘肉，手指冰凉，胸膛温热，那只未成熟的蝴蝶被他从有着刺绣的茧中剥出来，滚在落叶和花籽儿里，被夜露打湿，爱抚中微微战栗。

对于情事，亚瑟毫无羞赧，却也缺乏热情，他隐忍地扯着皇帝脑后的头发，在疼痛时提醒对方该下手轻一些。而这有悖于卢修斯的目的，他为了要把亚瑟的喉咙咬碎，让他在高潮中哭泣的时候，只能用汩汩冒血的嗓子发出幼猫一样细弱的喘息，他是想要把英王的心脏挖出来生啖掉二分之一，再把残缺的器官塞回去，让他缺损地活下去。怜悯时他喂给对方喝自己的血。

阿尔托斯望着他，忽然笑着说：“你恨着我啊。”

（他说这话的时候理应哼着愉悦的小调，就像那些贫民窟里苍白的用蜡做的那些妓女一样，漫不经心地剥下她们客人的皮囊；他理应刻薄地嘲讽，就像每个战争的胜利者接受被战胜者的取悦并对此挑剔一番，可是什么都没有，亚瑟的感慨如此纯然无物，缺乏悲喜。）

卢修斯没有回答，借着露水的润滑熟稔地把食指塞进身下那具肉体的私处，亚瑟已经湿透了，后穴温热又湿滑，毫无阻碍地吞下了他的手指，甚至收缩着要求更多一些，他通情达理地稍稍退出一些，加上两指一起捅到了底，越过收缩的括约肌后内里一片松软湿润，毫无抵抗地邀人操干。

也许高文在时已经做过了一次，也许好几次，卢修斯知道亚瑟的身体总是难以留下痕迹的，无论钢剑还是亲吻，无论淤血还是伤疤，或者他该合情合理地谴责亚瑟是个不知廉耻的荡妇，反正那都不是什么难事儿。

他把亚瑟的一条大腿抬到了自己肩上，在那处圆润的膝盖上留下一个很浅的咬痕，它很快就消失了，只留下轻微的瘙痒和凉意，然后又是另一条腿。没等亚瑟反应过来，卢修斯便连着膝窝一同抱紧他，把自己整个操了进去。

亚瑟发出了那夜的第一次呻吟，短促又压抑，他被这措不及防的疼痛和快感击穿了，早先被骑士点燃欲望的肉体此刻终于被填满了。卢修斯比他要高一些，这个体位下他的两条大腿挤压着自己的胸膛和肩膀，小腿则挂在男人肩上，动弹不得。而卢修斯操得那么深，深得似乎把内脏都顶了起来，一捅到底后马上深入浅出地开始操干，亚瑟甚至难以收紧括约肌，每一块肠肉都被粗暴地碾过，每一处褶皱都被彻底地撑开展平，他感觉自己的后穴被操成了直挺挺一根管子，谄媚地流着水，裹紧干进来的任何东西。

然而这并不说是不美好的，那快感太浓郁了，亚瑟能感觉到它从自己的小腹深处爆裂，胀满每一根血管，缓慢地流经四肢百骸，统治了整个肉体，当触电般的酸麻攀延到第二节颈椎的时候亚瑟几乎觉得恐惧，他开始想要反抗，以保留一丝自尊，他的天性是叫他去征服而不能够被侵犯堕落的。另一位统治者也看出了这种意愿，卢修斯埋头用自己滚烫的舌头和嘴唇软绵绵吮上亚瑟冰凉的耳垂，富有技巧地舔咬敏感的耳根，把他的半只耳朵含进嘴里轻轻嚼着。粘膜接触翻搅的声音在鼓膜上跳跃，措不及防袭来的酥麻快意打开了不列颠最后的防线，极乐扑哧淹过了头顶，亚瑟发现自己变成了一个盛放欲望的容器，粘稠沉重的快乐和疼痛太满了太多了，把轻盈的灵魂挤出了头顶，他就漂浮在萤火虫和雪屑的缝隙里，听见自己喘息呻吟着叫男人再慢一点，不，再快一点。

两人同时听见了石壁内传出的脚步声，嵌着铜底的鞋跟敲击地砖的声音在寂静的冬夜里清晰可闻。亚瑟辨认出那是属于仆人的短靴，屏住了呼吸，而他不想恳求对方，逆光下卢修斯那双紫色的眼睛看起来比平时颜色要更淡而亮，像猫的眼睛。

皇帝以为自己该体贴一些，于是俯身含住了亚瑟的唇，把他所有难耐的呻吟吞吃入腹，操干的频率也放缓了，一下又一下，细致地、慢慢地顶进亚瑟的身体里，又同样磨人地把自己一寸寸退出来，让充实到虚空的循环被拉长了，于是亚瑟错觉时间也被拉长了：他花了一分钟去咬破卢修斯的嘴唇；又用了一整天去吮他舌头上的血，从日出到黄昏，乐此不疲；卢修斯用一轮月亮更迭的时间把他空洞焦虑的身体填满；然后他们浪费足足一年来逃离彼此，却难以分离开唇舌。

被凯安排的来送茶的女仆离开了，敲门无人回应，她以为国王在书桌前睡着了，或者去往了某位骑士、某位贵妇的卧房，他是国王，他自然可以去任何一个房间过夜而不用担心黎明到来阳光洒落在他情人的泪水上。

这老练的女孩永远不会想到国王正在做的事，沾满草籽儿和撕碎的波斯菊枯叶的背脊，还有他在自己敌人嘴里说的那些情话。

卢修斯放开了亚瑟红肿的嘴唇，他的伤口被贪婪的猎物吮得发白，不过很快又渗出了血珠，亚瑟的表情显示他在回味嘴里的腥锈，卢修斯明白他的本性是嗜血的，一如所有好战者都偏执于半生的牛排，满足地啜饮上面鲜红的肉汁，

他们又一次毫无章法地、错乱而急切地交合在一起，亚瑟此时已经在情欲的炉灶中被打磨火热，甜美的低吟混杂在猫头鹰的鸣叫和风声中，连同不列颠湿冷的空气包裹着两人，他们由刚刚那个小小的插曲同时感到了那个致命的隔阂，他们打定主意要遗忘的东西，所无法视而不见并且被它研砺得血肉模糊的东西。

连疼痛都那么愉快，亚瑟用自己渗出泪水的眼睛迷惑地望向卢修斯，极乐如一场夏季暴雨般已经在他们的肉体上聚集起足够沉重厚实的阴云，可是他不明白自己是否真的该参与其中。

“如果当时我杀了你，”他感慨着，“那样就好了。”

卢修斯把他的手按到自己的伤口上：“你该后悔，但不是现在，阿尔托斯，你也会为此后悔。”

第一次高潮的时候亚瑟没有尖叫，他咬在了卢修斯的肩膀上，深深地、满足地抓伤了男人的背部，他的肉体似乎终于被彻底打碎了，每一个细胞都在狂欢的余韵中精疲力竭，黏糊糊地死去，跟卢修斯的残片混合在了一起。好几秒钟里面他都不再思考，也许有一个世纪，星空在他们头顶静静燃烧，时间还在流动。

“让我带走你，”卢修斯低声说，他的每一个音节、每一寸触碰都有着令人无法拒绝的力量，他慢慢离开了国王，低头用嘴唇摩挲他光洁的额头，在他的太阳穴边重复它，“我会杀死你。”

似乎有那么一个瞬间，亚瑟可以被劝服可以被软化一样垂下了眼，金色的睫毛闪动着，似乎有那么一个瞬间男人胜券在握而他已经被诱惑蚕食。他必须承认对方于他是一味难解的毒，占有一个帝王哪怕仅仅是残骸也如此教人迷醉，抬手紧紧攥住了男人的领子，他的眼珠子在暗色中绿得出奇，国王笑出声来。

“你算什么。”他的声音很轻，像一把银色的沙砾从指间滑落那样轻，“说说看，皇帝，难道你还敢自称皇帝。”

“阿尔托斯，你害怕了，你畏惧我。”

如同畏惧一个亡灵。亚瑟想着，但是没说出口，他们再一次接吻。

似乎要补偿那么寒冷那么压抑的整个长冬，他们用彼此的身体宣泄，互相诋毁互相掠夺，不存在丝毫温情，他们在那个错节盘根的植物迷宫的夜晚里不知道做了多少次，几乎杀了对方，亚瑟想要逃开，像一只被点燃翅膀的飞蛾般挣扎着，打碎了金合欢上的每一颗露珠，卢修斯把他按在粗糙而干燥的橡树上，慢慢去品尝他脖颈间香料、苦杏仁和汗水的味道。

卢修斯的个子太高了，他又一次操进去的时候，亚瑟两脚都离开了地面，脊背在树干上磨得发红，他们知道这并不会留下一丝伤口。

“再来一次吧，阿尔托斯，就算是为了这长夜。”

在高潮中亚瑟激烈地摇着头，低声呜咽着射在了自己的小腹上，脸上湿漉漉的，是咸的，然而两个人都分不清那是汗还是泪。他两手扯着卢修斯的领口，又向上用手指无助地摸索对方的脖子，似乎拿不准要搂住他还是掐死他。卢修斯慢慢把他放了下来，让他赤裸的两脚踩在自己的靴子上，亚瑟无言地接受了这份优待，他还站不稳，瘫软在卢修斯怀里餍足地吸着气，连续的高潮让他的肉体困倦又空虚，于是看起来便很乖顺的样子。

一时间没人说话。

打破这寂静的是一束火光，亚瑟还没来得及做出反应——他的身体也不允许他做出什么反应，卢修斯把他揉进了自己的外套里，于是他迟钝的感官便被黑暗、卢修斯的心跳声、汗水和精液的气味给彻底覆盖了，他模模糊糊听到落叶破碎的声音，有人小跑了过来。

亚瑟没有动弹，任自己埋没在卢修斯制造的那块阴影里。

那是珀西瓦尔的声音。

“你没有待在塔楼。”年轻的骑士一手拿着提灯，一手拿着一件外套，亚瑟能想象这位远房表侄皱起他精致的脸蛋，烦躁不安的样子。

“你们的国王给了我充分的自由。”卢修斯说。

“那是谁？”珀西瓦尔无视了他的挑衅，单刀直入地询问另一个无法看清面目的共犯，“你是谁，回答我。”

“别吓坏了我的小淑女。”卢修斯露出一个微笑，把他往暗处推了推，“用脑子想想，骑士，你为什么从不去查查你们王后的卧房，她可是名声在外。”

珀西瓦尔为男人话语中的暗示沉默了，他慢慢举起自己另一只手上的东西，用提灯靠近去照亮它，让卢修斯看得更清楚一些。

“我想知道那是谁，”他这次的声音很沉稳，甚至是小心翼翼了，“我在附近捡到了这个，如果我没认错，这是王的外套。”

无人能回答骑士的话，卢修斯发现一只有力而完好的手按上了他的喉咙，不同于刚刚情迷意乱时不得要领的抚慰，亚瑟准确地把拇指按上要害，只要稍微一用力就能错开他的气管。

于是卢修斯发现这是一场赌博；亚瑟非常清楚他的任何举动都可能致使血誓发挥效力，比如此刻，当卢修斯把满身精液和碎叶草籽的国王展示给骑士，当这桩丑闻如暴风般席卷卡美洛的每个角落，他无以反驳的舌头也会在沉默中烧成灰烬。

教皇所提出的协议不存在保密，卢修斯和每一个潘德拉贡统治的反对者交易都合情合理。可英王的倨傲正是将此置之不理，因为他时刻准备好了朝皇帝的脖子射出一支箭，又如同此时此刻他把指尖顶上刚刚交欢过的情人的喉咙。

那实在是可以想象的，亚瑟当场捏碎皇帝的脖子，赤裸跨过这具倒下抽搐的躯体，用染成鲜红的手从自己骑士那儿接过外套，平静地离开这个冬夜，让皇帝的尸体就腐烂在身后，腐烂在皇家花园的泥土里。

被自己的念头取悦，卢修斯忽然就想不管不顾把亚瑟摔到柔软的草地上，当着所有人的面再做一次，让他放下那副冷酷的做派，只能颤抖如幼兽般愉悦又可怜地连连呜咽。

“让我看她的脸。”珀西瓦尔将右手按上了自己腰间的剑。

“好。”卢修斯往后撤了一步，似乎下一秒就要把怀里的人推出去，他感到喉间的手指收紧了，亚瑟的吐息打湿了他的锁骨。

“先告诉我你的名字。”卢修斯说。

“什么？”

“你的姓氏。”他耐心地重复了一遍，“因为在你看过她的脸后我会杀了你，这里不是罗马，我要知道自己杀了谁。如果你姓潘德拉贡，我会让你死得利落一些。”

空气瞬间变得沉重，卢修斯语调轻松，而珀西瓦尔参与了斯瓦溪谷一役，也远远看过红栏木后的决斗，清楚这并非戏言。他戒备地退后了一步，微微伏低身体，把剑拔出了三分之一。

如果是兰斯洛特，或者是贝狄威尔，亚瑟便能坦然走出阴影，他们会对此保持缄默，可偏偏是珀西瓦尔：这位王子明白人间情爱之前便淡然出世，将自己剑的一半献给了天主。

亚瑟了解珀西瓦尔有多么顽固，和伯林诺王一样，不会接受威胁，更不会有所妥协。

他想警告卢修斯别下杀手，而对方只是不着痕迹地提起小腿往前送，把踏在自己靴子上亚瑟赤裸的双脚轻轻送到冒出地面的橡树根上，他要退开了，冷冽湿润的空气涌进了外套。

这场厮杀似乎无可避免的时候，怪异的事情发生了。

松脆的落叶被碾碎发出柔和的沙沙声，一位青年——卢修斯把自己的外套拢紧，他身前的亚瑟因为冷风而缩了缩身体——另一位亚瑟·潘德拉贡从小径走了过来，身穿一件黑色的睡袍，手里提着和珀西瓦尔手中一样镶嵌了银线玫瑰的石脑油提灯，当国王走近时所有人都能看到那双标志性的绿眼中带着惊讶，神色确是平静而和煦的。

“珀西瓦尔爵爷在这儿做什么，我从书房听见了动静，还以为是盗贼。”

那声音也和亚瑟的如出一辙，卢修斯知道它能如何变得嘶哑或是甜美。

骑士怀疑地瞥了卢修斯一眼，但面前的国王无论如何也看起来真切实在，于是他收起剑对亚瑟行了一个礼。

“我发现西贝流士不在塔楼，于是出来找他。”

“亚瑟”似乎才刚刚注意到树下的卢修斯和他的情人，他垂眼看向那截踏在树根上的白皙的足踝，笑了笑：

“那位看起来并非不自愿的，让皇帝找找乐子吧，卡美洛对他来说大约是太过无趣了些。明天就是比武大会，爵爷还是早点休息，准备出战。”

珀西瓦尔看起来不再有疑虑——或者说放弃了参与其中——把手中的外套交给了他的国王，俯身吻了“亚瑟”的手背。

他用卢修斯刚好能听到的音量问：“明天西贝流士出席比武大会，我想知道您是否是押上任何一方胜负。”

这无疑是一个试探，“亚瑟”眨眨眼，温和地说：

“你的剑会为你证明自己，爵爷。”

珀西瓦尔走远之后，亚瑟轻轻推开了卢修斯，就这样赤裸着身体走到另一个衣冠整齐的亚瑟身前。

莫德雷德躬身吻了他父亲两次，他说其中一个吻是珀西瓦尔寄存的。 

【7】

卢修斯听说过关于关于幽灵谷里骷髅国王和亚瑟的传说，但他是第一次见到这故事的物证。

七颗钻石晶莹剔透，在阳光下自傲地折射着强光，可以晃瞎人的眼睛，仅仅给沸腾的观众们展示了片刻，凯就用一小块绣着金色报春花的丝帕把盛钻石的托盘盖上了，如果把它们丢进水里，一定会溶解一般消失无踪。

“这么说那个故事是真的，山谷中的溪水，被洗刷得发白的国王骸骨，你从那儿得到了王冠。”卢修斯问他。

亚瑟反坐在一把高背椅上，用手垫着把下巴搁在椅背上看卢修斯穿铠甲，卢修斯跟兰斯洛特的身高差不多，肩却要窄一些，于是最后兰斯洛特贡献了胸铠和腿甲，贝狄威尔挑了一只自己用不上的护肩，高文借了他两副手甲和盾牌，并表示不用还了。

“我记得还有一个版本，”亚瑟说，“说我和兰斯洛特出游，我让他上悬崖帮我掏乌鸦窝，发现了一串紫水晶项链。”

“我听说的是红玉石。”卢修斯说着把小腿上的皮带又拉紧了一格，“那么事实是怎样的。”

“我把它从一位国王血淋淋的首级上摘了下来，问他的军队认不认得出，是否愿意归顺卡美洛的统治并上交年贡。”

亚瑟补充道：“那王冠是纯金的，太软了，我砍开它主人的脑袋时王冠变了形，凯花了好久确认我们有没有遗失一颗钻石。”

“我倒是很乐意去看看着副画面。”

“我现在才是观众。”国王露出一个微笑。

比武大会的预选和第一轮比赛已经在前一天结束了，今天是决出胜利者的日子，广场上一周前就撑起了一顶顶有着金色旗帜的雪白帐篷，供参赛者休息和准备。此刻里面挤满了预选的伤员和不可开交的医官们，没有负伤的幸运儿都趁午休跑到最近的小酒馆去喝麦酒，或是在附近的溪边洗脸，既是为了冷却自己的血和剑，也是为了错开狂热的人潮。

多云天气，岛国的住民一致认为傍晚可能下暴雨，不过卡美洛的比武大会从未有过因雨水终止的前例，在暴雨中的战斗反而会让人们更加兴奋，因为失误的可能也增大了。德莫尼亚的战士从来认为运气也是实力的一环，那代表是否被诸神所宠爱，而人们更多因为骑士们滑了一跤摔进烂泥大笑和咒骂。

王后穿了一件和盛会相称的白色长裙，正在一顶绸子伞下和她的侍女小声交谈，国王坐在她身边微微皱着眉，望向那些显眼的白色帐篷。

事实上坐在那里的是莫德雷德，前夜莫德雷德为亚瑟解围的举动给了他父亲灵感，原本他便在亚瑟的授意下请病这场大会，高文和加赫里斯告诉外人自己的幼弟去了康诺瓦修养，吹吹海风。

真正的国王正坐在凯专门划给罗马皇帝所用的那顶帐篷里吃一碟干果和核桃，亚瑟没有看预选，按他的话来说那不算是真正的决斗。卢修斯拿着木剑在预选的人群中混战，发现自己连手臂也难以伸展的时候，在心里对此表示深深的赞同。

前日的预选中卢修斯戴上了头盔，没有引起太多注意，仅仅战到一半时兰马洛克举枪刺了过来，从对方脸上戏谑的表情和那枪的力度，卢修斯判断对方因为那副胸铠把他认成了兰斯洛特。

真正惟妙惟肖的替身戏法发生在白色石料垒砌的高台上，莫德雷德一早换上了他父亲的宝蓝色长袍和濑兔毛斗篷，他头发要长一些，在夜色遮挡中尚能骗过珀西瓦尔，放在明亮的白天就显得突兀了。亚瑟用一把铜剪子给他理了发，修剪过的发尾支棱着，莫德雷德用手指捻着又放开，摇了摇头。

“在感慨吗，阿尔托斯？”卢修斯问他。罗马的铠甲制式和不列颠不同，皇帝弄了半天也没能固定腿甲。

“什么？”

“你的儿子正坐在你的王座上。”

亚瑟回过神，摇了摇头，站起身去帮卢修斯对付铠甲上那些皮带和铁扣。

“那不是我的儿子。”

听不出情绪，卢修斯笑着看向亚瑟，抬起手让他帮自己穿上臂铠。

对皇帝来说子嗣是对自己统治的不信任的产物，卢修斯没有孩子，他曾以为亚瑟也是因为如此才不承认确凿无疑继承了他血统的孩子。

“你想说自己没有成为父亲的资格吗？”

亚瑟费解地看了他一眼，忽然笑了：“我想起来了，你没有过孩子，卢修斯。”

“我不需要子嗣。”

“你的儿子却会需要你。

“到那时候一个父亲该怎么办呢，杀了他？或者如孩子所愿，把自己的心掏给他？”他绑紧卢修斯的腿甲，站起身来，俯视着铁椅上的男人，“我姐姐总爱置我于两难。”

卢修斯抓住亚瑟的领口，把他拉了下来，亚瑟挣扎了一下，接受了这个吻。他们接吻的样子很难看，亚瑟将身体撑在卢修斯穿了一半的肩甲上，比起传统定义中唇肉温柔暧昧的摩擦，他们倒是像两只饥饿的猛兽，分享同一口鲜血，并总想比对方多咽下一点。

“真是傲慢啊，阿尔托斯。”卢修斯在他唇边说，“把刽子手置于自己身后。”

“我还吻他的额头。”

决赛只有六轮，卢修斯把剑尖顶上特里斯坦喉咙的时候观众席爆发了激烈的抗议，每次比武大会背后都有私人经营的赌盘，数额不小，特里斯坦作为圆桌骑士中数一数二的好手，自然不少人在他身上压下重金。

特里斯坦松开了手，长剑落到地上发出清亮的哐当声，凯举起一面蓝色的棋子表示卢修斯胜出。

“剑不是特里斯坦最擅长的东西。”真正的亚瑟站在凯身边，穿了一身卫兵的铠甲，戴上了头盔来隐藏面貌。高椅上的莫德雷德面无表情地拍了拍手。

“随您怎么说，”凯尽可能不动嘴唇地说，观众席传来的掌声和喧哗淹没了他们的窃窃私语，“特里斯坦输了，您还剩两头狮子，而他们还要内斗。”

卢修斯一副毫无兴致的样子，把剑收回腰间离台了，特里斯坦则站起身后向观众席鞠了一躬，亚瑟朝那个方向望去，不出意外发现了穿着深紫色衣裙、鬓角别着用一朵朵珍珠缀在金子上做成玉兰形状发饰的伊索尔德。她显出害怕又忧虑的样子。

凯逗他：“每每这种时候，我就想格尼薇儿是否颇有一番优越感，毕竟特里斯坦从未真正赢过兰斯洛特。”

亚瑟不着痕迹地用剑鞘戳他义兄的腰。

“别消遣我了。”他苦笑着摇摇头，又望向卢修斯消失在金色帐篷中的背影，若有所思，“不过今天也许会不一样。”

“所以您站在这里，”凯的语气突然变得尖锐，“您本应该坐在王位上看着骑士战斗，看他们证明自己并把剑献于您。可您不信任自己的骑士，您认为他们每一个人都会输给这个俘虏。”

亚瑟没有说话。暴雨将至，天边隐约泛起红潮，混合着橄榄绿、柔黄和深紫色的极光，空气湿润而沉重。凯用自己宽大的袍子作为掩护，抓住了亚瑟的左手，脱掉了他的手甲，去触摸那只雪白左手冰凉柔软的皮肤，他触碰到了那掌心的伤口，这让亚瑟条件反射地缩了缩胳膊，而凯抓紧了他的手腕。

“那么疼吗。”他用了一个陈述句。

亚瑟点点头，凯不由叹息。

若卢修斯在比武大会上取胜，当着不列颠所有王公贵族的面击败了亚瑟所有的骑士，若他折断鹰翼，扭断狮颈，羞辱亚瑟王经营了半生的圆桌之名，血誓无疑会对其主人进行致命的反噬。

凯不止一次地找过梅莉，问她能不能祛除亚瑟的血誓，女魔术师耐人寻味地摇着头，终于她开口问他：难道那不是亚瑟自己握住的剑刃吗，我又如何能够治愈。

在血誓的仪式上，教皇会递给发誓者一把匕首，让他握紧刀刃许下诺言，据说发誓者对自己所许诺的内容笃信不疑，那匕首便无法割破他的皮肤。

凯知道梅莉指的不是这么表面的东西。

“凯，”亚瑟看着仆人们打扫大理石决斗台上的灰尘，“为了平定不列颠，我至今为止杀了多少军阀和国王？”

高文走上了擂台，亚瑟停顿了一下，露出一丝无人可见的微笑：

“卢修斯·西贝流士是第一个活下来的，我承认自己不知所措，不明白如何去对待他。”

凯举起旗子，主持起比赛的进行，高文的对手是兰马洛克，伯林诺的长子把长发高高扎在脑后，他的剑是淡金色的，在惨淡的日光下似乎散发着微光。这会是一场精彩的决斗，不同于精进弓术的特里斯坦，兰马洛克本就更擅长用剑，只是那股远胜常人的蛮力让他在用枪上具备优势，比起剑，枪斧从来更合适以一敌多的战斗。

高文也明白自己的对手不容小觑，两人握过手，凯举起了紫色的旗子，一秒后两人的剑相交在一起，其力量之大，兵刃相接产成的刺耳噪声让远离石台的格尼薇儿都皱起眉头。

兰马洛克脸上绽放了笑容，和珀西瓦尔不同，他的兄长率性爽朗，宗教上不够虔诚，政治上也不够复杂，但兰马洛克是能够成为人群中心的那种男人。

“兰马洛克现在还不知道伯林诺死亡的具体细节。”凯叹息地看着两位国王长子的决斗。

“我希望那天来得越晚越好。”亚瑟望着自己外甥及时撤身，漂亮地避开一剑，兰马洛克让擂台出现了深深的砍痕。

“这点上我做的甚至不如高文，我当时就该坚持让他们把卢修斯丢在野外喂狼。”凯说。

“而你让他活了下来，凯，那是诸神的意志，是皇帝的命运。”

“他们的神，还是我们的？”

赛台上高文刺中了兰马洛克的铠甲缝隙，后者不退反进，侧身躲过要害就扬手直取高文的脖子，在高文被迫撤剑的时候，他们都看到那剑上沾了少许猩红，这让观众席发出一阵倒吸冷气的声音。

“我只得到了残骸。”

“什么。”

“我只得到我猎物的残骸，凯。”亚瑟轻声说。

“对一个猎人来说，赌上自己的命进入丛林，去与猛兽搏斗。而寄托了尊严和荣誉的战斗之后，在剥下了猎物的美丽皮毛之后，猎人却发现那头的狮豹没有死，被活剥了，奄奄一息。

“如果被威胁性命，自然可杀，可面对这样残缺的、被折辱、已经没有价值的猎物，你叫猎手如何能够释怀，又如何能下杀手。

“成王，败寇，当我和那位皇帝踏上战场两端的时候，就注定只会有一位王站立了，剩下的那个只会是被剥下王冠的野兽，是残骸，是末路。”

“阿尔托斯。”凯抓紧了亚瑟的左手，疼得国王从梦呓般的叙述中回过神来，他看进亚瑟头盔的缝隙去寻找那双绿眼睛，“你不是猎人，他也不是野兽，战争从来只是为了金子和领土。”

台上兰马洛克生生削掉了高文的臂铠和他肩头的一小块皮肤，流出的鲜血浸透了高文的袖子，兰马洛克的情况也好不到哪儿去，他右手的无名指和小指被震折了，现在把剑换到了左手，用右手虚扶着护柄。

两个人紧盯对方，慢慢地绕着圈子，一边平气一边为下一次交刃蓄力。他们都有以力量为豪的资本，此刻也打定主意以力来决出胜负。

凯手上的力气加大了，伤口传来的疼痛让亚瑟在头盔内皱起眉头。

“或许你自己都没意识到：你所做的一切都是为了让他能威胁到你的生命，你想要赋权于他，为了重现斯瓦西谷一役中的皇帝——那个和你对等战斗互相搏命的皇帝——你甚至赌上自己的命……如果你不是我的弟弟，我会说你是胜过乌瑟的疯王。” 

亚瑟温和地说：“可我是你的弟弟，凯。”

总管松开了国王的手，他惯于去讽刺的笑容中浮现出一丝无奈：

“所以我会说——就像这些年来我每次说的那样：告诉我您将如何在这场战争中胜出，陛下，让我准备好您所需要的一切。”

观众席上滚过一阵尖叫，亚瑟重新望向比武场，有一瞬间他以为高文砍中了兰马洛克没有铠甲保护的头，兰马洛克身体向后仰着似乎就要倒下。已经有全服重装的士兵准备冲上石台，观众席上珀西瓦尔站了起来，脸上毫无血色。

凯抓住了表示终止的旗子。

兰马洛克仿佛用枪一样将剑突刺出去，拉开了和高文的距离，他半张脸都是血，看起来很吓人。兰马洛克用袖子揩去自己脸上的血，伤并不深，故作轻松地开口说：

“爵爷，我今晚还有约会，这伤在脸上，情人见了我要心疼的。”

看台上的珀西瓦尔闭上眼坐回了自己的位置。

这听来只是笑话，高文的脸却白了白，他把剑架过肩，摆出架势，亚瑟能看到高文拿剑的手在微微发抖，不知是打斗时扭伤了，还是因为愤怒。

“真缺乏教养啊，兰马洛克。”高文轻声说，“因为没有人来管教你吗。”

兰马洛克把长发甩到肩后，露出残酷的笑容来。

两个男人再一次冲向对方，高文迟了一拍，他接下兰马洛克那剑的瞬间整个人往下一沉，一只膝盖重重了落地。兰马洛克没有放过这个机会，立马落下了第二剑、第三剑，高文勉力接住，随即他怒吼着用手抓住剑身向上震开了第四剑。兰马洛克受力向后退了一步，维持住了平衡，扭身利用着这股力道，落下了第五剑。

这一串攻防仅仅发生在十秒内，高文堪堪躲开那剑，拉开一段距离。

特里斯坦曾直言自己不喜欢和另外两头狮子以相同的武器竞技，说那太失优雅。亚瑟明白他的意思，兰马洛克和兰斯洛特平日待人温文，可握住武器后便毫无讲究，他们不会顾虑剑技是否流畅、防守是否严密、力量和耐力平衡的取舍，而是遵循本能瞄准每个空隙去进攻，以暴雨般的落剑来打开战局。

兰马洛克没有乘胜追击，停下来又擦了擦糊到眼睛上的血。

暴雨前的海岛空气如此潮湿，看着场上的决斗，亚瑟却觉得口干舌燥，下意识地舔了嘴唇。

第二次取得先机的是高文，他这次没有发起跟先前一样猛烈的攻势，而是采取了短促而大幅度的用剑，剑刃在空中形成了优雅的圆，这些攻击并不快，也不致命，却保持了兰马洛克难以转守为攻的节奏。

“高文手受伤了。”

“什么意思？”凯小声问。

“高文不想跟兰马洛克直接拼剑，只能借助挥舞带来的重量掩饰自己的力量不足，他惯用手的手腕受伤了。”

凯留心望向台上，确实注意到了高文右手微微斜着。

“就像西贝流士。”凯立刻理解了，“红栏木西贝流士战斗时也是这样做的，那时他的伤就完全没好。”

或许是对这样的僵态感到不耐，兰马洛克突然顺着高文持剑的轨迹劈砍，把他的剑狠狠向下压去，高文来不及收力，剑身重重落在石砖上，剑尖挑破了兰马洛克来不及收回的一条腿——这也是对手有意舍弃的——这一瞬间局面被打开了，他发现不妙想要抽身，而兰马洛克已经抓紧剑柄别住他垂下的剑刃用力一扭，高文被迫松开了剑。

两支剑绞在一起发出刺耳的摩擦声，高文的剑弹出去，在地上滑开，落到了草地上。

下一秒要发生的事情似乎能够预判了，凯已经抓住了旗子，不料高文竟然直接空手袭向兰马洛克，这让在场所有人始料未及，亚瑟望见他一贯性情温和的骑士脸上充满强烈的愤怒和厌恶，凯大喊起来让两人停手，已有侍卫开始往台上冲。

碎掉的石砖碎片四溅开来，兰马洛克硬生生挑起插进石砖的剑，直取高文的喉咙。

最后两个人同时停住了，高文手指已经碰到了兰马洛克的下巴，而他颈前的剑让他无法更进一步。整个比武场都似乎有了一秒钟的空白，货真价实的杀意让当事人们自己都感到了惊讶，甚至有一瞬他们能不顾一切只为了能让对方多流一点血。可是世界旋转着跌回了地面，高文妥协地垂下手去。

几个侍卫拉开了他们，凯举起红色的旗子。

亚瑟混在侍卫之中，绕过腋下抱住那失意少年的一只肩膀把他扶下台，耳畔传来粗重的喘息声、沉重的心跳声，他忽然意识到什么，伸手遮住了高文的眼睛，让一切淹没进观众雷鸣般的呼喊之中。

（本章注：伯林诺早年在战场上杀死高文的父亲洛特，高文和加赫里斯联手杀死伯林诺为父报仇，另外由于作者恶趣味选取了摩高斯曾把兰马洛克当做情人的说法。）

【8】

兰马洛克和高文的决斗引起了裁判们的分歧，凯和几个官员在台下一边争论一边冲违规的骑士们囔囔。珀西瓦尔难得没有对他哥哥说什么，安静地让医官给他处理伤口。

“你不去安慰一下他吗。”卢修斯问，“你的外甥，你的骑士，你的情人。”

亚瑟回到了卢修斯的帐篷内，透过撩起的帘布一角看外面的比赛，一边给自己的头盔上油，这个季节铁甲的连接处容易生锈、卡死。

“这时候他最不想见到的人就是我。”

国王又说：“不过对高文那样的孩子来说，失败是必须的良药。”

“显然不适用于你那位湖上的兰斯洛特。”

亚瑟把视线移回卢修斯身上，露出一个微笑：

“今天你会见识到的。他是会被胜利磨亮的剑，失败对他来说并无益处，这点说来和你很像，皇帝。”

无视了对方的调侃，卢修斯活动着手腕，反复去寻找一个握剑的角度，自然不是弗洛伦特，那是凯在国库中找到的、曾属于伯林诺的一柄赠剑。和那位国王的力量相称，剑刃是以陨矿提炼的纯钢打造，为一般双手大剑的两倍重量，不会生锈也未曾缺刃，在国王的婚礼上，伯林诺让两个壮汉把这柄剑抬到了亚瑟的桌前。

贝狄威尔质疑这柄剑借给他们敌人的皇帝并不妥当，凯却说再合适不过了。

天空变成了炫目的玫瑰色，隐约能见到电光在云层中流窜。兰斯洛特对战巴洛米底的决斗缺乏悬念，但是也不能说不精彩，两个人都是富有经验的老练骑士，懂得比武场和战场的分别，贵妇和小姐们向场内抛去手帕和鲜花，只有皇帝觉得索然无味，坐在帐篷里重新绑自己腿上的绷带。

令人意外的是兰马洛克受伤不轻，却没有缺席对阵兰斯洛特。湖上骑士担忧地望着自己面前的年轻人，似乎拿不准该不该举剑。

“放心，爵爷，我就走个过场。”兰马洛克轻松地说，他骨折的手指绑着绷带，额头的伤口已经止血，涂上了草灰，为了防止伤口崩裂血流到眼睛上，绑上了一条长长的深绿色缎带，看起来像是某位小姐的赠物。

兰斯洛特明白了对方的意思，点了点头，举剑摆出了架势。

两人的攻防速度很快，动作幅度大而惊险，好几次兰斯洛特似乎要割断对手的咽喉，又或者兰马洛克会刺中湖上骑士的眼睛，引得贵妇们惊呼连连，只有少数人能看出来他们其实没有真正用力，比起战斗更接近表演。

“我长话短说，您必须杀了西贝流士。”兰马洛克突然加大了力道，直刺过去，触碰到了对方的胸甲，留下一个凹痕。

“您应该知道比武大会不能杀人。”兰斯洛特叹息着，“刚刚您对高文的时候太感情用事了。”

“如果您输了，亚瑟王就会死，您知道血誓的，兰斯洛特。”他再一次压低了声音，“我要您放弃点到为止的那一套，直接杀了他。”

“有时候，我会想……”

这句话没有说完，湖上骑士回敬一般猛然刺出剑，兰马洛克用刃面挡住，而力道太大，他使上了左手撑住剑身，还是被逼得连退了好几步。

再一次交刃时，他听兰斯洛特说完了那句话：

“……或许王在求死。”

亚瑟放下了帘布，场上他的两个骑士明显是在做戏，他不难猜到原因。

白布做的小小帐篷被漫漫天光熨得透亮，喧闹晕在每一处玫红色的阴影里，皇帝的头发却比暴风雨前的云霞还要红。男人正在做最后的整备，他脱掉了自己上半身的铠甲和衣物，露出一身精炼健硕的肌肉，一道骇人的深紫色疤痕自脖颈一直延伸到胯骨，他给自己的手臂重新裹上绷带防止旧伤复发。亚瑟注视他线条优美的脊线，好像群峦间一道峡谷逐渐融进连峰，他忍不住想自己如果是暴君，就要在男人背上纹下不列颠的地图。

在黑暗中如野兽般交合的时候，他抚摸过那背脊，每一块肌肉在他手掌下鼓动着紧绷着，散发热度淌出汗水，蒸腾在冬夜的空气里。

他以为亲手杀死了的男人，在他怀中肆然撕咬着、搏斗着和侵犯着。

“你会害怕吗，卢修斯。”亚瑟打破了沉默。

男人闻言看向他。

“这里是远离你领土的国家，是战胜国，没有任何盟友，每个人都想取你性命，或是用你的眼珠和心脏去换取同等重量的黄金。”

卢修斯面对骇人的威胁毫无感触，甚至露出费解的神情，他看着亚瑟，亚瑟就坐在那里，穿着一身尺寸不太合适的重铠，下巴尖藏进护颈甲，好像一个冬日怕冷的孩子。

他忽然明白了什么，走到亚瑟身边，单膝跪下来，抓起他的左手，耐心扭开每一个不熟悉的手甲锁扣。亚瑟在铠甲下没有戴手套，于是那只苍白左手便出现在他眼前，手心的伤口已经发黑了，没有愈合也不会流血。

卢修斯伸出一小截舌头，舔了舔那个伤口，亚瑟条件反射地想要缩回手，被他抓紧了指尖。

“这对我们来说有什么区别吗？”卢修斯在那伤口边说，呼出的热气让亚瑟疼得手臂微颤，越过国王手背他看向那猫一样的绿眼睛，“难道有哪位统治者一生不曾被暗杀？难道有哪个帝王从未被臣子觊觎性命？难道你不也如此，亲人、骑士都寻求着你的死，你敢说罗马渴望你头颅的人要比不列颠更多吗？”

“这是王冠的代价吗？”亚瑟说。那是个问句，而语调不像在提问。

卢修斯却回答了：“是义务。”

兰马洛克让决斗结束得很漂亮，他在人群的喧哗中用指尖把兰斯洛特的剑尖轻轻推开，站直身体，冲王座上面无表情的国王行了个礼。

两人离开擂台让仆人们上台打扫，白岩上还能看到高文留下来的暗色血痕，兰斯洛特感到精神疲惫，而身体却在接连的战斗中变得越发敏锐和有力。

他望向亚瑟，国王垂着眼，似乎在看他，又似乎没有，他身边格尼薇儿的眼神炙热得教他不敢回一个礼。

兰斯洛特忽然有一种冲动，他想要冲到亚瑟身边吻他的手，跪下问他到底有着如何的期待：您希望我杀了卢修斯吗？您希望卢修斯打败我，然后您就这样死去吗？或者您希望我死在他手上？

无论亚瑟索求什么，只要开口他都愿意奉上，他只害怕国王一无所求。

“兰斯洛特爵爷，”柏林诺王的长子在离开前死死抓住了他的手腕，眼神冷静而决绝，“你是一个骑士，你永远应该以你主君的生命为第一，而不是他的意志——更别提是你幻想中他的意志，善解人意是女士们的工作，不是骑士的。”

他说不出话来，而珀西瓦尔在不远处喊着兰马洛克的名字，要让医官检查他的伤口有没有恶化，于是兰马洛克没有逼他吐出保证，最后看他了一眼，便放开手，转身离开了。

几个仆人清理完比武台上些微的落叶，用泥土和铅又一次填补了石砖碎裂的部分以免决斗的骑士被绊倒，然后匆匆离场，为主角们让位。看台上民众的情绪涨到了最高点，反而安静下来，只能听到难以辨认又无法忽视的嘈杂私语。

那自然是今日的重头戏，来自强大而富饶的异国的皇帝和他们未有败阵的第一骑士的决斗，还有传闻中那个关于皇帝的自由的残酷许诺，都让人感到一种弱肉强食的原始欲望：失败者便会是一个取悦观众的低贱弄臣；胜利者将得到一切，无论对谁都该通用，是骑士就会被歌颂为征服罗马的勇者，是皇帝更将传为不屈的美谈。生命在这种暴力的游戏中忽然获得了平等，不再有高低贵贱、文明差异又或信仰异殊，只有胜败，只有强者。

一个侍卫来帐内通报，告诉卢修斯他该上场了，亚瑟在他身后不急不缓扣紧袍子，低着头不让侍卫看到自己的脸。

卢修斯打发了侍卫，在号角的长鸣中抓住了亚瑟那只左手，问他：“还疼吗，阿尔托斯？” 

亚瑟愣了愣，忽然笑起来，他看着卢修斯紫色的眼睛：

“让我更疼一些吧。”

“我会让你痛彻心扉。”

【9】

遥远的雷声仿佛经久不息的呼喊。卢修斯望向自己的对手，那是个身材高大的男人，其面容本该是很俊朗的，可总有一种愁绪让他不能坦然舒展眉头一样，于是看上去便显得令人苦闷了。

“希望能快点结束。”皇帝开口了，“我不喜欢在雨中战斗。”

“不列颠的战士从不挑剔天气，她总是多雨的。”

“一个爱哭的国家，是吧？”

卢修斯笑起来，而兰斯洛特的面色又阴郁了些，他拿起剑，活动了一下手腕，稍微把重心伏低了几寸。

“斯瓦西谷一役没能与阁下交手实属憾事，”兰斯洛特低声说，“我们的王和诸神一样偏爱强大的战士，而现在我想看看您让他这般执着的原因。”

凯举起了旗子。

兰斯洛特的进攻比卢修斯想象中要来的快和果断，和刚刚与兰马洛克比试时观赏度高而富有技巧性的使剑不同，他的动作变得毫不拖泥带水，甚至让人感到粗野。几乎是凯刚抬起手的瞬间他就直刺过来，卢修斯反手拔剑将其拨开，但对方立刻顺着他的力道抬手，不是漂亮的圆弧，剑刃在空气中划出一个锐角，又直挺挺自他头顶劈砍下来。

这一剑相当重，卢修斯抬手接住，惊奇地眨眨眼，脸上的笑意加深了。

兰斯洛特再次借对手格挡的力道划出一角来扭转剑刃，这次自左面横挥过去，大有将皇帝拦腰而斩的架势。卢修斯右手反手持剑，看起来难以防守，而这时他做了一件怪事，他松开了钢剑，让剑身在自己手背上滚过，当形成某个角度的时候迅速用左手抓住剑柄，直直下刺，挡住了兰斯洛特的第三击。接下来他也不再换手，直接用左手持剑自下而上凌厉地一撩，钢剑指向天穹，兰斯洛特被迫后退了一步。

战士们往往默认敌人也是右手、或双手把持武器，武器在同侧的战斗很是罕有。

“够暴躁的，是不是？”

凯问自己身边伪装成卫兵的亚瑟，吹了一声口哨。自从成为总管，他便不再追求剑术上的成就，但这画面实在足够赏心悦目，两个决斗者都是顶尖的战士，无论是体魄还是天赋都无疑受到诸神的宠爱，观众席不知何时已无人交谈，鸦雀无声，静静注视着场内的决斗。

他意外地听到亚瑟的声音中带着笑。

“还不够。”亚瑟似乎见到了某种期待已久的的东西，“再放纵一点吧。”

“随便他们如何去战斗，我的陛下，但假如卢修斯要杀兰斯洛特，我会强行中止决斗。”

“而我担心的是相反的情况。”

如果这是在战场上，面对卢修斯这种敌人，兰斯洛特会用满是铆钉的厚厚铁盾防守而冒进，将剑从他的喉咙那里一直刺透他的后脑勺，而这是卡美洛的比武台，是亚瑟王不以血而祭神的盛典，他们只能选择一只不足两尺的小盾，材料也仅仅是在木板外包上一层铁皮，大多数骑士都是选择不带盾的。

比试已经逐渐演化得足以称为死斗，以至于兰斯洛特不得不一次次调整两人的距离。皇帝对他试图把控节奏的行为很不满，每一次落剑都更沉重也更迅速，瞄准着他的面门、咽喉和为了方便行动而盔甲相对要更薄弱的肩膀与大腿。

“你为什么要犹豫，骑士，明明你拥有那个权力。”卢修斯眯起眼睛，他这样做的时候像极了一头野兽，“决定自己要杀死谁吧，是我、是你自己，还是阿尔托斯。”

“这是比试罢了，不会有人丧命。”兰斯洛特语调僵硬，兰马洛特的话还在他耳边回响，而遥远看台上的亚瑟表情冷若冰霜、令人绝望。

卢修斯顺着他的目光看去，望见莫德雷德，于是笑了起来：“你的国王是个残忍的小家伙，你渴望着他的死，是不是，为了一位使夜晚光耀的月亮那般的女人？”

“我站在这里是因为我向亚瑟宣誓！”

“而众所周知你已经背叛了你的誓言。”

湖上骑士几乎是吼出来了那句话，卢修斯的回答却让他失语。

卡美洛无人不知第一骑士和王后有染的绯闻，茶余饭后，半真半假，而亚瑟总是视而不见的，亚瑟总是信任他的，亚瑟总是微笑着的，既是赦免也是无望的惩罚。

他用力拨开皇帝的剑，力道之大使卢修斯差点让剑脱手，兰斯洛特找回了少许呼吸的节奏：

“不，我的誓言是向亚瑟王所宣，我是否背叛只能由他来审判。”

这次卢修斯没有继续进攻，而是站在原处，若有所思地看着骑士。他沉默了片刻，忽然提问：

“你们就是这样逼迫他的吗？”

“我可以为他而死。”

兰斯洛特低声说，两手持剑，慢慢与自己对手绕着场地中心划着圈子，当他们交换位置的时候，下一次交锋就会发生。

“难道当你需要的时候，他不会为你而死？”卢修斯的语调很耐心，似乎他在对一个五岁小孩解释最基本的算术，“你发自内心相信他是会惩罚你、憎恨你的人吗？难道你不是知道他不会责难你才去向他索求审判的吗？”

兰斯洛特面无表情，让足甲重重击碎了石砖，像一只黑豹那样伏低身体冲了过去，手中长剑直取皇帝的头颅。卢修斯举剑格挡时，他已经不可思议地顿足扭转身体扬手击下第二剑，两剑都极重，若是碰触盔甲必定伤筋断骨，皇帝感到手臂发麻，不由露出笑容。

台下，凯脸上的调侃的神情消失了，他眯起眼试图看得更清楚一些，轻声咕囔：“他们在聊什么？我只知道兰斯洛特发怒了，这倒是少见。”

接着他又说：“兰斯洛特现在是真的会杀了他的，或许该找个理由暂停，让他们喝点淡酒，冷却一下头。”

这话后半句是在寻求亚瑟的意见，而国王没有回答，似乎根本没有听到。

白色的石台上出现了水斑，然后越来越多，人们望向天空。

卡美洛冬末的暴雨终于如约而至。

仆人们在看台上拉起了油布的帐子，这会遮挡一部分宾客的视线，然而这时候避雨更为重要。雨水夹杂着细小的冰雹敲击着大地和每一个暴露在天空下的男人和女人，整个世界溢满了令人窒息的寒冷水汽，甚至连比武台也看的不是那么清晰了，只有铮铮的兵刃相接声和偶尔反射着电光的白亮剑刃，让人意识到暴雨中两个男人仍在激战。

雨水渗进铠甲缝隙把衣物浸成铅一样的沉重，但这不是阻碍，视线受困于水汽和雨滴的干扰，而敌人无比清晰，兰斯洛特学着皇帝最开始的那招，自下而上凶狠地撩起一剑，对手侧身躲开，铠甲被他削去了一小块。闪电照亮了卢修斯那张脸，他还在笑。

“来啊，骑士。”皇帝冲他叫喊着，“在这个信奉剑的国家，用剑来诉说你的忠诚、你的大义、你的纯洁无暇，从我手中守护你国王的荣誉和性命。”

兰斯洛特没有说话，怒吼着直刺过去，他发现自己战斗的对象不是人类，是魔鬼，正在从罪孽的彼岸激怒他、引诱他，在雨幕中西贝流士的紫色的眼睛似乎变得通红，映照出整个地狱来。

皇帝抬起右手防守，可是他手中没有剑。兰斯洛特的剑刃刺穿了卢修斯覆盖着铁甲的手掌，直直往皇帝的右眼而去。

胜负在这一秒落定了。

卢修斯歪着头，从颧骨上的皮肤一直右耳都被长剑割开，两眼却是完好的。

那柄钢剑不知何时被皇帝换到了左手，正架在兰斯洛特的右肩上，脖颈触碰到刃锋，渗出血丝，又马上被雨水洗涤得清亮。

所有人只见场地中心的两位战士忽然陷入僵局、一动不动，尚不能理解发生了什么。凯看得明明白白，他犹豫了一瞬间，接着高高举起了表示皇帝胜利的赤旗。整个会场陷入了短暂的沉寂，卡美洛因此失语，擂台四周传来细碎的质疑声，愈演愈烈，终于狂热而痛苦的呼喊爆炸开来，异议和欢呼此起彼伏、震耳欲聋，甚至压过了雷声。

凯无心顾忌贵族们的抗议，他全身发冷，无人发现亚瑟摘掉了头盔，让雨水把自己浇得湿透。

作为一名圆桌骑士，凯很少亲身上前线，亚瑟已经拥有足够多强大的战士，王国需要的是一位筹划者、一名经营者和为统治者注视身后的人。凯不知道亚瑟是否在异国的战场上也这般凶戾，此刻他只感受到了真真切切的畏惧——国王想要杀死一个人——而且必须用自己的手来杀，不是为了和平，不是为了未来，不是为了救济，是真正纯粹的杀戮欲。

擂台中心的卢修斯把右手从兰斯洛特剑上抽了下来，转向亚瑟。他举起那只手，用口型说了什么。

——你看。

——和你一样了。

国王看懂了。

左臂的疼痛钻心剜骨，血誓的天秤倾斜了，死亡的威胁让亚瑟心脏狂跳全身发烫，肉体振奋得甚至要捏碎剑柄，他的每一滴血都在喧叫着要他去杀死那个男人，生存的本能和杀戮的欲望此刻取得了共识。

“想见到我死去的唯一的情人。”

在他眼中一向作为残骸的男人，此刻取回了骨与肉，再次成为了当初威胁他的性命、而他也必须将其杀死的皇帝。

“那位只能在战场上才能幽会交欢的情妇。”

亚瑟稍稍昂起头，举起了剑，呼吸灼烫，他一步步走向卢修斯，对方微笑着站在原地等待他，等待一场真正的屠杀戏。

他身后不远处正准备走下台的兰斯洛特，察觉到什么不对，回过头来，愣在原地，场内大声抗议和争吵的宾客也逐渐发现有什么不合常理的东西，纷纷望向比武台。看亚瑟穿一身卫兵的铠甲，黄金的剑尖滴着水，一步步走到卢修斯面前。

认出那是国王的人们不敢置信地扭头望向王座，高台上的莫德雷德起身，单膝跪下，向着台内行了一个骑士礼，人尽皆知国王拥有属于自己的影武者，此刻孰真孰假不言而喻。

卢修斯看着亚瑟一步步朝自己走来，仍然表情单薄，这次他从国王那双苍青色的眼睛里看到了饥渴和欲望。好像一个在白色沙漠中跋涉已久的人，终于遇见了一汪清泉，亚瑟·潘德拉贡想要咬开他的喉咙来解渴。

兰斯洛特想要说些什么，他的国王却目不斜视，举起剑呵斥所有人退下。

黄昏的暴雨冰冷又瑰丽，漫天炫目的红云变成了昏沉的橙色和青灰色，雪白的闪电在云层中流窜，雷声随之颂歌般响起。在雨水中，在质疑声中，亚瑟已经提剑走到皇帝面前，骑士们从帐篷中涌出，因为命令无法上前，焦虑地围绕石着台拄剑等候。

卢修斯用只有他才能听到的音量，轻声说：

“更疼一些吧，阿尔托斯。”

亚瑟睁大了眼睛。

接着所有人就看到卢修斯单膝跪下，他将手中重剑掉转方向，自己握住剑身，将剑柄递给国王，垂首亲吻了亚瑟的手背，用剑锋对准自己的心脏。

这是宣誓的仪式，把忠诚和荣誉献上的礼节——卢修斯·西贝流士把这场比武大会的胜利献给了不列颠的国王。

自卢修斯的嘴唇碰触到国王的手背，那个伤口就开始消融了，因为接下来卡美洛将共享罗马的所有荣耀，直到两个王国再一次开战，用剑和长枪撕碎誓言和彼此的咽喉。

场内爆发出炽热的欢呼声，人们大声唱着国王的名字，骑士们举起了自己的长剑，围成一个圆，从兰斯洛特开始，无声重复着、传递着自己的誓言。

唯有亚瑟自己陷在无比的挫败和暴怒之中，血誓的疼痛消失了，不得满足的杀伐却让他全身滚烫。他紧紧抿着唇，抓住卢修斯送上的剑猛然挥落，有一瞬间似乎国王要不管不顾斩下皇帝的头颅，却终于刹停在卢修斯颈前。

亚瑟轻轻敲击三下那覆盖着银亮铠甲的右肩，表明自己接受了这份誓言，

皇帝抬头看他，雨水顺着他的下巴流向国王觊觎已久的脖颈，那双紫色的眼睛充满属于胜利者的笑意：

“愿诸神永远与您同在，我的陛下。”

【10】

被摔到床上的时候，卢修斯听见了一串他以为亚瑟这样的男人甚至不知晓其存在的秽语怒骂。亚瑟反手锁上了门，走向床褥上止不住大笑的皇帝，扯开了他的领口就狠狠咬了上去。

亚瑟抬起头来，唇边沾着艳冶的血色，冷酷地说：

“我该把我某个满脸麻子的远房侄女许给你做王后，让她生下你的继承人，再毒杀了你，让罗马成为不列颠的属国。”

“我自当心怀感激，陛下，”卢修斯捂着自己流血的肩膀，提起一只膝盖试图把亚瑟也推上床，“而现在我想为别的事情感激你，阿尔托斯。”

国王卡住他的下巴，力道几欲捏碎颌骨，低下头留下一个蜻蜓点水的吻，在皇帝的耳边低低说：

“再说一个字，我就咬断你的舌头。”

卢修斯再次大笑起来 ，亚瑟吮吸起他那只受伤的耳朵。

这场情事由亚瑟王的怒火开始，卢修斯彻底夺走了他渴望已久的战事，亚瑟向来是克己的男人，却从未在战争一事上有所禁欲的需求，此刻他第一次体会到灼烧四肢百骸的热烈欲望，他饲养疗伤只为了将其再度加冕、杀死的猎物，明明是先发起进攻的那头猎物，如今却狡猾地避身于他的庇护之下。除非罗马撕毁誓言，不然亚瑟永远没有向其举兵的理由。皇帝彻底夺走了一切的主导权。

起码他们还有另一种方式来向彼此发泄。

卢修斯如约闭着嘴，靠在国王大床的软垫上看亚瑟给自己扩张，亚瑟微微向后仰着身体，绷出了柔韧的腰线，手指沾着香膏和皇帝的血，不得要领地翻搅着自己的后穴，然后用手撑在他的胸口，直接把穴口对准那高挺的阴茎坐了下去。

亚瑟坐到底时他们都发出了满足的叹息。

是真真乖巧，卢修斯从没这么老实安分过，随亚瑟宣泄地扭动腰肢。润滑明显不够充分，亚瑟流了血，但他毫不在乎，只顾用自虐般的性交来平复愤慨，当他疼痛时就深深咬进卢修斯的肩膀、手臂和胸膛。

“或者我早应该像一个真正的暴君那样，割断你的手筋脚筋，”亚瑟说。

任亚瑟徒劳地折腾了好一会儿，卢修斯决定体贴地取悦他刚刚献上誓言的主君，男人伸手卡住亚瑟的胯骨，然后调整着他起伏的频率和深度开始挺腰。亚瑟想要拉开他的手，却没几下就被撞进要害，酥软的快感让国王哼出声来，两手放弃地扶着他的肩保持平衡。

每当那粗大的肉柱碾过受伤的内壁到达某个甜蜜的腹地，亚瑟就在疼痛和快慰的平衡间浇灭一分怒火，国王从没有体验过如此渴望某件东西，以致于甚至感到涩苦，而皇帝的鲜血甘美似蜜。

卢修斯抓住亚瑟的一只膝盖，忽然向上一提，亚瑟措不及防整个人后仰下去，重重摔进柔软的被褥间，他顺势欺身而上，提着那条腿把国王按在身下，深深吻他的脖颈和乱糟糟的金发。

“总这么喜欢掌握主动权，是不是，西贝流士？”

亚瑟皱紧眉头徒劳挣扎起来，然而男人操得又深又狠，叫他全身酸软使不出力气。

在比武大会结束之后，凯安排了医官给所有人处理伤口，换下来一身湿透的衣物。亚瑟一直温和地搪塞着袭向他的种种提问，他给了兰斯洛特一个拥抱，揉了揉高文湿漉漉的金发，将那柄伯林诺赠与他的钢剑归还于兰马洛克和珀西瓦尔……只有凯和卢修斯知道，国王忍耐的是如何的暴怒。

“那是当年伯林诺用以斩碎了亚瑟的石中剑的剑。”凯终于精疲力竭，一边靠在高背椅上喝着葡萄酒一边对两兄弟解释，“他把这柄剑作为永不背叛和忠诚的象征交给了亚瑟……要我说极富收藏价值。”

亚瑟借口风寒请辞了晚宴，然后抓住正在花园附近看雨的卢修斯，揪着领子拖进自己的寝宫，将皇帝像个麻袋一样扔上了床。

窗外的雨势已经减弱了许多，整个王宫的人都在晚宴上饮酒享乐，只有国王的寝宫悄无声息地没雨水溢满、淹没，他们同整个夜晚隔离，灵魂抛到脑后，沉浸于使肉体餍足的俗事。

卢修斯始终保持了亚瑟要求的沉默，他啃着国王的下巴、耳垂和锁骨，一次次无言地将自己狠狠撞进对方里面，想要使亚瑟受孕那样把精液射在深处，揉着他微微鼓起的小腹，在他呜咽的时候轻轻衔住他的喉咙，感受那哭叫在自己齿间颤抖着滑过去。

肉体的快慰、痛苦和多次高潮带来的虚软和纷杂的情绪杂糅在一起，涨满了国王的每一寸感官，以至于看着对方的脸都让他眼睛生疼。亚瑟的嗓子已经哑了，他张嘴想咬住卢修斯的肩膀来抵挡呻吟的欲望，可是牙关酸软，怎么都咬不住，反而是引得他一阵阵干呕。

不知为何卢修斯的动作放缓了，他才睁开眼模模糊糊去望他，只见对方罕见地面无表情，只是俯视他，似乎看一件不可解的谜题。忽然卢修斯垂下头，舔了舔他发红的眼角。

亚瑟被这怜悯的举动刺激，突然意识到这一切有多么失态，好像一个宿醉的人，感到一股虚脱似的惊惶和厌恶。 

他歪过头把男人推开，轻声说够了，够了，试图离开床褥，肉体相连接的部分被抽离，他能感到自己后穴麻软得几乎合不拢，畏凉地抽动着，流出一股股滚烫粘稠的液体来。

“等雨停了，我会安排船队送你和你的使者们回到罗马。”亚瑟说。

彼时在豪雨中，国王望着他，视线冰冷又炽热，卢修斯不禁想这多么卑鄙，英王好像一只阴晴不定的猫：既要把他摔上床求欢，又要在他兴致高涨时抽身；既要在斯瓦西谷里寡言而冷漠地杀了他，又要在那个玫瑰色的帐篷里如无助幼子般偎向他；既要为他加冕，又索求他的臣服。

卡美洛的整个漫漫长冬里，空气里带着草药的清苦味道，国王坐在他床头读书，披着细软的皮草斗篷，少年似的脸蛋被炉火晕成暖色，一对绿眼望过来，竟然那般踟蹰无奈。

慢慢回味着舌尖湿润的咸味，卢修斯捉住亚瑟的即将逃离的脚踝，重新把他拉回自己身下，国王无力地抓着丝褥，却尽数从手中滑出，窘迫地低声命令他放手。卢修斯自该恪守约定，一言不发，强硬地掐着亚瑟的膝盖把对方自胯叠起，再一次把自己深深操进那个炽热的、颤抖的肉体中去。

亚瑟咬住自己的手臂，被卢修斯拉开后十指相扣固定在头顶，好吻他金色的睫毛、微微鼓起的嘴唇、冰凉的耳朵，啃咬那苍白的下巴尖、线条优雅的脖颈、和委屈挺立起来的豆粒似的乳头。

他忽然觉得此刻的亚瑟太柔软了，声音嘶哑，四肢无力，竟叫他想把对方就这样操哭、操烂，直到损坏彻底，或许亚瑟甚至会像个女人一样受孕，生出罗马的血脉来。

忽然亚瑟停止了挣扎，用湿润的眼睛看向沉浸在暴戾渴望中的男人，他一副觉得好笑可是笑不出的尴尬神态：

“别露出这种表情。”

他嗓音沙哑，卢修斯的动作顿了顿，亚瑟用另一只手去摸他光滑的下巴，继续说：

“别这样，你还很年轻，皇帝，你还活着。”

好像安慰一个要哭的孩子，他抬起头用嘴唇擦过他高挺的鼻梁，温和又亲昵地吻在他的眼睛上。

“这次战败将会对你的统治造成巨大的影响，大概好几年罗马都要忙于平定自己的属国……西贝流士，别死在异国，不然我就会后悔为何没拿你的尸体去换取凯瑞里兰半岛的年贡。”

卢修斯微微张开嘴，却没说话，终于他笑了起来，抓过亚瑟那只左手，这次吻在了手心。

他用舌尖轻轻勾勒出那道淡淡的白色痕迹，那是对诸神的誓言被打破的那几秒种里，彼世的女神在红龙掌心留下的警告。

亚瑟摇了摇头，抱住他的脖子：

“那句话留到下次，今天且沉默吧，皇帝。”

【尾声】

卡美洛的船队启程在半个月之后，不列颠的长冬就要结束了，每一片积雪都在逐渐消融，变成充满即将到来的明艳而短暂的春季中温润的雾气。

卢修斯在很多年后依旧保留了那时亚瑟的形象，他如初见时那样穿着铠甲，肩上披着一件宝蓝色斗篷，身后站着他全副武装的骑士们。晨雾将亚瑟的面貌模糊了，但那样并不是说有损于记忆，他本来就未褪去孩子那般柔软的、不明晰的成分，不像和他同龄的成年人那样五官深邃。卢修斯第一次吻亚瑟冰凉的手甲，风高高扬起了国王的斗篷，于是他借着这道幕布掩人耳目，在亚瑟的嘴角暖了暖自己的唇。

“下次见面的时候，我会让你跪下吻我的剑。”卢修斯说，“这里太冷了，到那时候跟我走，阿尔托斯。”

“诸神保佑我能见识到这一天。”亚瑟露出微笑，摇了摇头。

船队终于离开了不列颠的领海。

背对着逐渐在雾中变得模糊和遥远的海岛，卢修斯突兀想起自己某夜在卡美洛所做的梦。

他梦见一头赤色的狮子，独自走在一片白茫茫的雪原中，四面是充斥暴风的荒地，漫无边际，群狼追赶，饥寒交迫，终于它精疲力竭地倒下，鲜血把大地染脏，便好像冰冻大地深处一颗鲜红的心脏。

——那头狮子有着绿色的瞳仁。

皇帝感到手掌的伤口发痒，睁大眼睛回头望向自己身后的长冬，发现自己有一部分永远地困在了那里，也将死在那里。

End

（致遥远的、美丽的、被遗忘的、充满了互相仇视的人们和无望的情人们的、流淌着纷杂欲望和对力量的崇拜的、早已因罪孽堕落却对天主怀着处女般纯洁和热烈的信仰的、属于亚瑟王的、被最后的龙所眷顾着的——）


End file.
